Like Birds of A Feather
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: Bella isn't what or who she says she is she's hiding a secret. But can Jasper finding Fang's Blog on line, and a missing experiment named Feather have anything to do with Bella? If not, then why does the Flock come to Forks, calling Bella, 'Feather' Being rewritten - check back soon!
1. Chapter 1 Revised

A/N:_** Okay, so I've wanted to post this up for a while, as my first fan fiction on FanFict. And I'm glad that I finally am. I'm hoping no one has ever taken this type of approach in a Maximum Ride/Twilight cross over. I have a rep with friends to be unbelievable creative. I don't want to ruin it ^.^ But anyways. This here story is something that I have been working on for a while, touching up, and playing with. This Chapter has finally received its last touch up… for now, and I am very pleased with the way it has turned out. Very pleased indeed.**_

_**If anyone actually feels like reading this, please be prepared for slow updates, because I am currently working on my novel, Promises of the Fallen, with my co-writer AnnaRose Weaver. Yes, I feel comfortable giving her name away on the Internet. Why you ask? Because Anna and I use pen names, you'll never find her.**_

_**But like I said, PotF is my main working topic, and this is just a story to keep me occupied and keep my creative muse flowing. If you want to know about PotF, check out the link:**_

_**.com**_

_**Well I think I have written enough for this little authors note think xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight(thank god) nor am I the owner of Maximum Ride(sadly) I am however the owner of Feather, who takes the form of Bella in this story, as well as this plot line, and what ever other unique twists I through in.**_

_**If I find my plot/characters/ect used anywhere else… Well it won't be a very pleasing thing that you find…**_

_**Please no one take offense for my pairings. I pair on fav. Couples as wells as the couples I believe just seem to go together. If you don't like it, then don't read it xD**_

_**Summary:**_ Bella has been living with the Cullen's for a while now, but she's finally getting anxious, and is ready to 'take flight.' But how do you explain to your vampire family that you aren't who you say you are, and that sometimes you need to be let go, and able to fly away. For a human/avian mutant it shouldn't be that hard. Especially when you have you're flock, you're twin brother(fang) and your best friend(who you secretly care way to much about) to help you. It's time for Bella to disappear, and for Feather to return… Whether the Cullen's like it or not… Good Bye Vampires, Hello Flock.

_**Pairings:**_ EdwardxBella(Feather)-for a little bit in beginning, AlicexJasper, RosaliexEmmett, CarlislexEsme, NudgexOC, MaximumxOC-for a little bit, MaximumxFang, Bella(Feather)xIggy(finale)

_**Now, with out further ado. I present to you:**_

_**Like Birds of a Feather**_

**Chapter One—**

**(Bella/Feather's POV)**

My eyes were narrowed ever so slightly as I stared at my vampire 'mate', listening as he continued to ramble on, and on, about how _vulnerable_ he thought I was. How easily I could get _hurt_. I'm nearly certain I have the entire lecture memorized by now, considering this wasn't the first time he'd started in on all of this, again. And you know what the real worst part about this is? All of these thoughts and beliefs regarding how fragile I am . . . well, they are all completely, and utterly . . . _wrong_. A faint sigh left me, barely loud enough to be heard, even with their annoying vampire hearing. I glanced around at his. . . _my _vampire family, taking in their own expressions. Amusement fluttered through me, as I watched them. Alice was trying not to laugh, while rolling her eyes. Standing behind her, Esme was shaking her head, while her mate Carlisle was smirking faintly. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie and looked to be wanting to get out of the room and actually do something fun, while Rosalie was staring off in some direction ignoring me and everyone else in the room. Jasper, who had previously been playing around on the computer, turned away from the screen to look at me. I could tell by the sympathetic smile on his face that he was beginning to feel how annoyed I was getting. When I gave the vampire family a 'save me' look, I wasn't surprised to see them pretending to hide some chuckles, and giggles behind their hands. This was a sad, but rather amusing situation after all.

"Bella are you listening to me? I'm being serious here." _Bella? . . . Oh wait, right, shit, that's the name I'm using here!_ Alright, so this might be a bit of a surprise, but Bella isn't my real name, it's actually Feather – and it's got a really unique story behind it to. One that amused my family, the _real_ one, when I had finally explained why I'd chosen the name they couldn't contain their laughter. You see, I grew up with a bunch of scientists kind of . . . supervising and watching my family and I . . . and they didn't like us much so we were given numbers, and derogatory nicknames, liked 'Feather' Girl, or 'Feather'ed Freak. Little did they know, I liked the name Feather . . . so I decided that it would be my name, my own personal name. It was how it was meant to be. Everyone in my family had to name themselves, and my name definitely fit. I miss my family though, _a lot._ It is hard not being surrounded by them, not waking up to my brother's 'girlfriend' screaming for us to wake up. Luckily, my self-exile was almost done with. Soon I'd be back with them, and we could continue to live in piece and happiness, helping Max with the whole 'save the world.' Thing.

So, if you haven't guessed by now, then I suppose I should just say it. Charlie . . . isn't really my father. There is no actual blood relations between he and I. He had been a former scientist that had felt for us 'feathered freaks' and so when I asked if he'd take me in while I was out on my own he'd agreed. There's a lot about me that isn't even true, I'm not the _person_ everyone seems to expect me to be . . . actually I'm not completely human, either. I wasn't the clumsy little 'weakling', nor was I someone who needed to be protected. I could take care of myself, everyone in my family could. My flock we're the exact opposite of weak and pathetic. "I'm listening, Edward." My voice was calm, as I forced myself not to show, or express anything that I was really thinking. After all, who'd think that this vampire family of mine would actually be able to sit through and take it.

Edward snorted softly, at a level that was so low it shouldn't have been able to be heard by my _human_ hearing, but like I said, he doesn't know everything there is to know about me. There is a reason he can't get into my mind – I had to learn long ago how to block it. Edward isn't the first mind reader I've had the displeasure of meeting, and let me tell you that blue eyed, blonde demon is so much worse then Edward, too. She actually uses her powers for "EVIL" sometimes! "Bella, I'm serious." Of course he is, he just doesn't know all of the facts, "You really need to listen this time!" Oh, I do? Why? I don't care on bit about what he really thinks, his . . . speeches are starting to annoy me, "You're so breakable!" _WHAT_ did he just say to me, oh no he didn't. "And I can't afford to loose you."

So here's another fact that no one knows. I cannot STAND the 'breakable' word. Not since the occasion many years ago involving me, an eraser named Ari, and a conversation that started with him saying 'You're not perfect, bird brain. Let me show you 'breakable'.' And then of course, it was I who made _him_ the broken one. Naturally breakable reminded me of Ari, and I am not his biggest fan . . . not since he tried killing my brother. So when I hear the world breakable I think of him. And is probably the reason I responded the way I did, "Breakable! I am not breakable! I am _not_ some weakling that needs to be protected _all_ the time, Edward. And I'm tired of yo-" My words were cut off by Jasper's loud gasp, and I turned towards him to see him looking at his computer screen again. But, it appeared to be a blog. I didn't bother to look back at Edward, let's show him why you don't call me breakable, hmm, so instead I directed conversation towards Jasper, "What's up, Jasper?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me, Edward fumed behind me, due to my lose of attention. Shrugging, Jasper responded, "Some prank some kids are pulling. Nothing really. It's called Fang's Blog." I felt a shudder go through me, at the name. _Fang…_ Surely it was a coincidence . . . Jasper laughed, "Kid claims he has wings. The first entry is pretty funny, though. Talks about how they need to make their cause of '_Saving the world_' known, and how some girl, named Max, is going to kill him when she finds out what he is doing. And then goes onto saying that if some person named Feather(what kind of name is that, really?) is reading this, then they miss her, and want her back with them. Just some prank… obviously." Clearly, Jasper was already writing it off as something stupid on the computer.

I, however, was already at the computer, "Let me see." It wasn't a request, it was a demand as I read over his shoulder. I was faintly amused when he became unnerved by my closeness, and was quick to wheeling his chair away, as I saw a little 'leave message' button. But the Cullen's were watching. I'd have to send him a message later. They deserve to know I was okay. They _are_ my family.

But Max is defiantly going to be killing my brother for making this blog. Our fearless leader had a temper, one Fang was always pushing to the limits, and he really should have known better then to do this. "It's not a prank. But Fang sure is going to get his ass kicked. Hope Iggy video tapes it for me. Wouldn't want to miss that!" I muttered, shaking my head, as I spoke at a quicker then human tongue allowed rate, my avian genes making half my words appear in almost bird like whistles as I mumbled them beneath my breath. I shook my head again, my brother really isn't the smartest mutant in the world.

But then again, neither-it seems-am I. "What do you mean?" Edward suddenly asked, looking at me. I froze, having realized I had spoken aloud about the whole getting his ass kicked, not being a prank, and video taping things. _Shit_.

"I mean precisely what I said… It's rather… complicated."_ And is technically illegal to speak about._ Not that the Cullen's knew about that. I attempted to just have the whole thing over looked, but Rosalie was watching me with suspicion and confusion now. And I felt my hand move to the mouse. Ya, well, I hate suspicion being directed towards me… okay lousy excuse but still. I did the most stupid thing in the world at that next second. I clicked that little 'reply' button.

_Fang,_

_Wish someone could have at least told me that you had this little blog. Or, I might have replied earlier then this. So sorry for taking so long… But, God, I mean how hard is it to tell someone about a blog. Hmm, being away from the Nudge Channel is taking its toll on me I think :)_

_But again, sorry I haven't replied… My self-exile is almost over… I probably am going to need to take off soon. I'm getting annoyed with being cage, I think I have officially discovered the reason why the cage bird sings. Tell Max that! But anyways, if you caught my drift, then you'll know what I mean._

_Tell everyone I love them, and keep our Fearless Leader safe. Someone needs to give her a collar at least. I will hopefully be meeting up with everyone soon. And tell Iggy I said Hi!_

_Talk to you later, my brother._

_Feather_

I clicked the little 'send' button, and with out turning around, knew that my _boyfriend's_ entire family was probably now staring at me strangely. I was positive of this though. "Sorry. I'd have forgotten later, if I hadn't replied. And I hate to have them all worry about me." I muttered softly, shaking my head.

My family, my flock. I missed them so, I really did. Edward stared at me, like this was the first time he was really seeing me, though he still really wasn't seeing the _real_ me. "Bella… who is Fang, why did you sign the note 'Feather' and what the hell is going on?" He asked me a little roughly. I could barely contain a smirk.

I had turned around, and leaned against the desk that held the computer in a very 'un-Bella-like way' and crossed my arms over my midsection. "Fang might not have a problem telling everyone, but unlike my twin brother, I listen to Max. I can't say a word."_ Can't even use my wings while I'm suffering from my self-exile._

Edward narrowed his odd gold eyes, they flashed dangerously in a way that reminded me of the erasers back home. Or maybe flyboys… "You're refusing to tell us?" He asked me. I nodded, half closing my eyes. "Because someone won't… let you?" He asked for clarification on the topic. I sighed, come on? I wasn't speaking Bird Language was I?

I nodded again, "Maximum Ride is our lead. It's in our nature to obey the words of our leader. I might be away from them, but… I still follow the rules laid out years ago. It's practically programmed into me." My words were completely true, but spoken in almost rhyme. They probably didn't understand a word of my confusing sentences. I almost felt… bad. But then again, that had been exactly what I had been planning for.

But then, Edward _exploded_, in a way that put Max to shame. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! And what are you playing at, suddenly acting like you're some one different! What the hell. What is going on?" He snarled at me. He actually snarled at me. Esme and Carlisle were watching me with confusion, and Emmett was glancing at Edward in a way that was suggesting that he was contemplating on whether or not to restrain the angry vampire.

But Jasper scared me, understanding was in his eyes… Understanding. I think he read too much of Fang's Blog. I rolled my eyes at Edward, before glaring at him darkly, channeling as much of my natural temper and independence as I could in that look, "No, you don't know me Edward. Do you want to know why? Because I'm not some weak, pathetic little human that needs to be protected." _I'm not even fully human._ But I've mentioned that already.

He suddenly snapped out his hand, grabbing my wrist. And when I hadn't flinched from his powerful grip, he stared at me, looking at his hand wrapped around my wrist in a grip that was obviously powerful, and then at me, then back again. "That didn't hurt you…" He muttered.

I raised an eyebrow, mimicking my brother's favorite facial expression-he was my twin after all, "You were trying to hurt me?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing slightly, and Carlisle finally took a step forward, and put a hand on Edwards forearm, whispering to him to release me.

But Edward didn't even acknowledge the older vampire. He was finally realizing what he had done, or attended to do anyways, and his eyes slowly opened wide, "Oh my god," He muttered, letting me go and stepping away. I simple shrugged, and took a step back.

"Sorry Maximum…" I whispered softly, before looking at the vampiric family, "My name is Feather. I have no last name… unless you count Ride, but I'm not sure that counts. Not really. My twin brother is Fang, the author of that Blog, and I am part of the flock you read about." Everyone looked even more confused at the word 'flock' and I forced a sigh through my lips, before taking another step back. And then, I finally let go of the false form I wore.

And Suddenly, I wasn't Bella any more…


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: _** Okay so finally finished up dating this chapter. I've already had one of my friends who read this tell me that she wants to see the next chapter as soon as possible, so now that it is done. I am posting it up. Again, I don't own Twilight(thank the Lady for that) nor do I own Maximum Ride(Yet… snickers I'm gonna get it eventually) MUWAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**Anyways. I hope everyone likes this new installment of Like Birds of a Feather, if people want to see the next chapter, I'd like at least 5 reviews xD Thank you everyone…**_

_

* * *

_

Previously On Chapter One of Like Birds of a Feather:

"_Sorry Maximum…" I whispered softly, before looking at the vampiric family, "My name is Feather. I have no last name… unless you count Ride, but I'm not sure that counts. Not really. My twin brother is Fang, the author of that Blog, and I am part of the flock you read about." Everyone looked even more confused at the word 'flock' and I forced a sigh through my lips, before taking another step back. And then, I finally let go of the false form I wore._

_And Suddenly, I wasn't Bella any more…_

**Chapter Two—**

**(Fang's POV)**

My gaze was directed up at the sky a soft sigh leaving me, as I thought about our missing flock member. I missed Feather, a lot. She was my sister, my better half. And I knew I wasn't the only one missing her. The younger kids missed her a lot. Especially Nudge. But I don't think anyone missed her more then Iggy. She was his best friend, and he was hers. Though Angel, Max, and I had a bet going on _still _that they were something more.

I turned to look at the blind man who sat at my computer(I had made the background of my computer white so he could use it.) Iggy seemed to be absorbed in something, and I'm pretty sure he was going through my messages in reply to my Blog. He did that once a week, if he could. And I knew what he was looking for. He was looking for a message from my sister. From Feather. I slowly got up, and walked to where Max was laying down on one of the beds in the Hotel Room. I put a hand on the base of her back, smirking as she jumped, to glare at me. Angel was snuggled to her side, and I felt a rush of warmth run through me at the maternal appearance Max had. _You like her, it's okay to admit it, Fang. She likes you too._ I glance at Angel who was smiling at me sheepishly. Thank god Max couldn't hear the little troublemaker.

Suddenly Iggy let out a shout, and everyone was soon standing behind him staring at a message for us, written by none other then my dear twin sister. Feather…

_Fang,_

_Wish someone could have at least told me that you had this little blog. Or, I might have replied earlier then this. So sorry for taking so long… But, God, I mean how hard is it to tell someone about a blog. Hmm, being away from the Nudge Channel is taking its toll on me I think :) _

_But again, sorry I haven't replied… My self-exile is almost over… I probably am going to need to take off soon. I'm getting annoyed with being cage, I think I have officially discovered the reason why the cage bird sings. Tell Max that! But anyways, if you caught my drift, then you'll know what I mean. _

_Tell everyone I love them, and keep our Fearless Leader safe. Someone needs to give her a collar at least. I will hopefully be meeting up with everyone soon. _

_Talk to you later, my brother._

_ Feather_

I glanced at Iggy, and was not surprised to see him smiling like the world finally made sense. To him, it probably did…

**(Iggy's POV-for a short segment)**

I was practically bouncing in my seat. Feather~ My Bella Feather~ She finally had replied to us. I turned to look at the rest of the flock, before focusing on Our Fearless Leader, and her _not-so-secret_ Admirer. "Let's go get Feather." I said, and smiled as every pair of wings in the room was whipped out, and before we had even eaten a thing, we were all in the air, heading towards where ever my Bella Feather could be. I just hope we get there soon….

**(Feather's POV)**

"Bella?" Edward's voice was strangled, and I smiled, as I let the false form go, returning , finally; to my original form. The first thing to change was my height, shooting up to about five foot seven, not as tall as the guys from my flock, mind you, and just an inch shorter then Maximum herself. Then my body changed, my skin paling to a more olive tone(Fang and I think we might be Italian…) my features also became softer, more delicate. And then, finally… my eyes. They went from the boring brown to my real violet. A pure violet, no one in the flock is very positive about how it happened either. Personally, I think it was the scientists playing around with eye color. My hair began to lengthen, straightening out to fall to my waist, and darkening to a rich, natural black, like Fang's. And when I finally looked back up at them, they each wore an identical look of shock. And then I smiled softly, letting my long black wings stretch out from their folded position against my back. I'm not stupid, and I wasn't about to open a thirteen-foot wingspan in a room that they may, or may not fit in. And slowly I heard a gasp echo around the room, and I shifted slightly, before Alice launched herself at me, her arms wrapping tightly around me, "Why didn't you tell me! I was your best friend, and you didn't tell me." She wailed, as she clung, with all of her vampire strength.

I heard a gasp leave Carlisle, as I easily puller her off me, and shook my head, "I'm so sorry Alice, but I couldn't tell you. I'm not allowed to… Hell, according to the government, I don't even exist." Oops…

Edward glanced at me in confusion, "You… don't exist?" He asked me. I felt my entire face pale, and I shifted awkwardly.

"Er, well, you see." I shifted slightly, "I don't exactly exist according to the government. I am the sixth member of that flock you read about. Yes, I say flock, because like myself, we are winged humans. No, I apologize, I'm not fully human, and neither are they. Our kind is only 98% human, but that 2% really fucks up our life. We are 2% bird, giving us the wings, air sacs, and other such. I grow up in a lab called 'The School.' It really was a horrible… ugh, you know what. I can't explain it right. I'll show you." And that was when I showed them my first power. I smiled shyly, as I waved a hand in the air in front of me, and slowly, the scene began to take place, revolving around my memories. I smiled at the sight of Max, even as a five year old, that girl kicked ass. The scene were Fang and I were running through the ground, holding hands, and attempting to get into the air, while an eraser chased us. I showed them the tests we went through, the cages we lived in. Then I showed them the "E" house, followed by the day that they took Angel from us. I showed them our battles, our adventures. I showed them the government's biggest secret. I showed them _us._

The Cullen's stared at me as I finally let the images disappear, before Jasper finally spoke, "Who are you? Who are _they_? And why was it you that the scientists did that too?" I sighed softly. Great… more explaining.

"I already told you, my name is Feather. Those you saw are my flock, my twin brother Fang, Maximum Ride-Our Fearless Leader, Iggy-one of my best friends, Nudge-the one who talks a lot, The Gasman or Gazzy-our little pyro, and lastly, Angel-our secret weapon." Besides me anyways. "They are my family. And why were we the ones like this? Because our parents let it happen. Gazzy and Angel's parents actually sold them. It's just what happens sometimes." I shrug, my flock had all accepted this fact, just as I had. But the Cullen's were still shocked.

"But Bella, how… how come you couldn't tell us?" Alice asked me, her eyes hurt, as she half whined. I sighed, I had thought I had explained this already? Might as well try another approach.

"Because if I told _anyone_ I'd be putting myself, my flock, and who ever I told in danger. Those things you saw my flock and I constantly fighting, erasers and flyboys, they were made to destroy my flock, to kill us. It's just the natural order of things. And if I were to tell anyone about us, it would arise in questions being asked, thus the government's attention, as well as the white coats, would be directed in this direction. As it is, my brother is already risking us with that blog of his. Maximum is going to kill him. And when she does… Well, maybe Dearest Fang will finally obey our Great Leader."

Edward frowned at my references to Max, "What do you mean 'leader?' Who is this Maximum Ride?" He asked me. I had to pause, trying to come up with a good answer for that. I mean, this is the infamous Maximum Ride we are talking about. How do you describe Max?

Slowly the words came to me, "Maximum Ride is our Flock Leader, the one in charge. Both by our choice, and by the way we are… I suppose you could say _programmed_. Maximum Ride is our leader, our inspiration, and in a lot of ways, some of the younger kid's mother. Just as my brother, despite his and Max's protests, have taken an almost fatherly role towards the younger children." A sigh left me, as I shook my head, "I really don't know how to explain the great Maximum Ride. She isn't something you understand, just something you _know_." I shrugged, my words finally stopping.

Edward glared at me, and I found myself wondering why I was even with him. He doesn't know _me_, he doesn't _understand_ me. He only knows Bella. God, I miss my best friend. I miss Iggy. "Edward, stop trying to figure out my head please." I told him sternly, as he took on the look that he usually gave when he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. "Angel was a mind reader too, my thoughts are utterly blocked."

The Cullen's eyes widened more, if that was possible, "You all have… powers too?" Carlisle asked me. Powers? My flock? No, we simple… evolved.

I nodded, "I suppose you could call it that. It's kind a cool actually, some of the evolution processes we have gone through…" I paused, before continuing, "Max can fly at super speed, like over 150 mph… Fang, my brother, can turn invisible for long periods of time, Iggy can feel colors, Nudge can hack any computer system, they like… speak to her or something. Gazzy can mimic any voice to perfection, And Angel… well she can do a lot, influence minds, read thoughts, talk to fish, breath under water… she can do A LOT. And then there is me. I can project my thoughts like a movie screen, as you saw, I can control the earth and weather. Not to mention… I… uh… can change mine, as well as any one else appearance."

"Feather also has a power to annoy the holy living shit out of anyone. But that comes naturally, she didn't have to evolve that one." A voice suddenly spoke from the door behind me. I turned around as the Cullen's looked past me, and let out a gasp. _They were here_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyy everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to post this up. Had trouble figuring out how to play it out just right. Thanks for all of the reviews I have gotten so far! I'm so happy inside that so many people love Feather, and her story… But just to cover some things up. I'm not meaning to step on toes with my couplings. I am anti-twilight, which is why my story is being written the way it is, The movie ruined it for me… And my creation vibe has created this story into what it is now.**_

_**This chapter was Awesomesauce(phrase coned from a friend) and I am so uber pleased with it. Yes, I said uber, deal with it XP **_

_**Leave a note, and tell me how you liked it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride… Yet?**_

_**Wiccan: Yet? Ya, right. Get a life… you might actually become cool then…**_

_**Nichole: Wicca! What are you doing here! You go away. No one wants to hear the words of a serial killer**_

_**Wiccan: What ever *smirk***_

_**Nichole: *pheww* sorry about that, didn't know my Killer got out… Lol…**_

_**Now, onto the story!!!!**_

Previously on Chapter Two of Like Birds of a Feather:

"_Feather also has a power to annoy the holy living shit out of anyone. But that comes naturally, she didn't have to evolve that one." A voice suddenly spoke from the door behind me. I turned around as the Cullen's looked past me, and let out a gasp. _They were here.

**Chapter Three—**

**(Alice's POV)**

I watched as Bella let out a happy squeal, running towards the man who stood in the doorway. She literally launched herself at him, her wings half open to propel herself to him, and Edward stiffened beside me. He only let out a relieved breath when she screamed her brother's name, and then she was hugging him tightly, as he laughed. A slight smirk came to my mouth as I watched him drop her to the floor. That must have hurt.

"Fang! What the hell are you doing here? Oh, wait, let me guess… 'we were flying 'over' and angel did the rest?" Bella asked. The man who stood in the door way, laughed, shaking his head, and I watched as Bella looked at him in confusion. "Then why are you…"

"Iggy found your reply, decided that we needed to get to you as soon as possible, so Nudge did her thing, found out that the message came from here." He said, in a surprisingly deep voice. I watched as Bella's face lit up, and she glanced around, "They're waiting outside. I have the honor of collecting my sister."

Then Bella let out another high, almost bird like chirp, and ran outside. Maybe she did have some bird DNA in her after all.

**(Bella/Feather's POV)**

I ran out side, and tackled my leader to the ground in a tight hug, "Maxie! I _missed_ you!" I squealed as I looked down at her, my black hair falling around me, as she groaned and glared at me. "Didn't you miss me, Maxie?" I asked, with an adorable fake pout.

Max pushed me off, as she pulled herself into a sitting position, "_Sure_, Feather, but I don't miss your hugs… that one actually hurt." I snickered as I slowly got up, brushing off my pants. I think she might have ruined them, when she pushed me into the ground. I held out a hand to my Fearless Leader. As she grabbed it, wrapping her hand around mine, I gave a grunt, fake staggering under her weight, before pretending to fall, pulling her down into a pile of mud. "FEATHER!"

I shrugged, "You did ruin my pants." I stated with an amused smirk that had Angel running up to me, laughing. "Hey Angel. Have you been good for Maxie?" I asked the scary blonde haired, blue eyed little girl.

Angel gave me a big smile, as she finally unfurled her rich white wings, and jumping into the air to tackle me into a hug that rivaled Alice's upon occasion. "Of course, Feather! You told me to be nice, and behave! And Max loves me, of course I behaved." I laughed, hugging her back, and glanced at my brother, before I asked, "And has Fang been behaving around Max?"

Did my brother just… _blush_? I turned slightly to look at Max, raising a questioning eyebrow at _her_ blush. What happened while I was away? _Nothing, Feather. They are both blushing at their own… thoughts I suppose. They still haven't figured out they love each other. But they are like my parents, and they do get alo- Why is their someone in that house who is trying to read our minds?_ Oh, shit. I forgot about the Cullen's.

I turned to the door to see Edward looking at me in confusion, before looking around at the six other members of my flock. Then his eyes darkened slightly, and I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, and blush decorated my cheeks, "Iggy." I said softly, a slight smile coming to my features, as Angel jumped from my arms, peering oddly at Edward. I felt Iggy's heart pounding against my back, and smiled as I heard him whisper his own greeting, before I spun around, and gripped him tightly. My best friend. Iggy.

Iggy's arms tightened around me, as I wound my around his shoulders, leaning my head against his shoulder. "We missed you Bella Feather." He teased me, and I felt a smile come to my lips at the nickname. That was how I got my name you know. Bella Swan. Bella from Iggy's nickname for me, Bella Feather, and Swan, because, well it was a bird. "You aren't ever allowed to disappear like that, do you understand me?" My best friend demanded. I couldn't help but smile as I heard the hidden promise in his own words vibrate through his voice. What hidden promise, you ask? You mean you didn't hear the 'Or I'll come after you?'

But then a voice interrupted my thoughts, and I was forced to turn around slowly. "Bella, what is going on." Crap, I had forgotten about Edward Cullen. Ya, I know, I'm suppose to love him, but… I don't understand it, but Iggy could literally make my brain completely loose topic. It made no sense to me at all.

Iggy stiffened as he heard Edward's velvety voice, before he unwound his arms, and I found myself missing the warmth, and I very casually turned around to face my vampire 'mate.' Too bad, 'Swans' mate for life, and… shit, not finishing that thought…

_Oh! Iggy is your mate! Sense whe-_ Angel fell silent as I turned to glare at her, and then she gave me a smug, but confident grin. Ya, I don't think that'll be let go anytime soon. "Shut up, Angel." I said calmly. And then Edward was stalking forward, and my flock's attention was centered on him, and I couldn't help but wince. The emotions and feelings echoing around me… I would be surprised if Jasper was on the floor, he could feel them, I only got the impressions from them, seeing as they were so thick.

"Bella, what is going on? And who are these people." Anyone else hear the 'who is he?' in his words. Good, I'm not imagining it. Then Iggy finally caught on to what I had been called, and I heard him gasp in confusion slightly.

"Bella? You mean, you made my nickname for you, you're name here… I… I feel so violated. That was my nickname for you!" His voice was filled with mock-hurt as he played up the dramatics, trying to ease my tension at Edward, and I couldn't help but smile slightly. Ya, I kept his nickname, I had to have some way to stay connected to my family, my flock, even as I was separated from them. I had to have them… They were just that… My… My family.

"Bellllllaaaaa," A wail sounded through the air, and suddenly Alice was clutching me around my waist, her face pressed into my shoulder, "You didn't even tell meeeeee." She continued, and I rolled my eyes. She was still going on about that? Seriously.

Then Angel spoke, and Alice's grasp on me immediately vanished, "Shut up! She's not _your _ best friend! She's Iggy's!" And Alice was now snarling, standing in front of the little nine-year-old. And suddenly Max was behind Angel, clutching her shoulders. Growling, in a good imitation of a vampire's growl, back at Alice.

"Leave Angel alone. You mess with one flock member, you mess with us all. And trust me, we can handle… almost anything." Did anyone else notice the glance she shot Fang, a mirror to my own glance. Was she remembering when he had been bleeding on the beach after Ari's attack? Alice glared at Max, before turning to Angel, and then Fang, who was now standing next to Max, a protective gleam in his eyes… hmm, maybe Angel was right about their feelings towards one another.

Esme stepped forward, and put a hand on Alice's shoulder, and the pixie turned and ran to Jasper's side, from which she continued to glare at Angel. I sighed, and turned to Edward, "Cullen's, everyone. I would like to introduce to you… My flock."

Carlisle stepped forward, and smiled at me, before looking around at the cluster of mutants on his front lawn. You know, he really was handling this quite well, even for a vampire. "A pleasure to meet you all, would you care to come in, so we might be able to talk. I am rather… curious about you all, from what Bel-sorry, Feather has said so far." My wings flittered slightly with happiness at the sound of a Cullen speaking my name. And I was surprised when I heard Iggy laughing softly from behind me. Expect him to pick up on… _everything_.

I glanced at Max, raising and eyebrow, and when she nodded, we all started forward, that is… until Max suddenly spoke, "Iggy, Gazzy, leave _ALL_ explosives outside." I laughed slightly with Nudge, who was now walking besides me, as the two began to pout, and ran to the forest edge, attempting to empty all their pockets. Emmett, to Rosalie's disgust was watching with fascination, and even Fang had to stifle a chuckle when our Fearless Leader pointedly told the large vampire, "And don't _you_ even think about going and collecting anything. What Iggy and Gazzy will do, might shock even _you." _ Ya, I just had to love my flock.

**(Fang's POV)**

I glanced around the room, as I set next to Max on one of the love seats. Iggy had taken a seat on a coach, and much to the bronze haired vampire's anger, Feather had seated herself against his legs, crooning incredibly softly, ever so often, as he rubbed her wings softly. Angel had lay down across Max and my lap, as Nudge leaned against the back of the love seat. And… I'm afraid to know where Gazzy has gone. I hope he's still in this room. The vampires were sitting on chairs and sofas on the other side of the room. The blonde on who had spoken to us sat next to a lady with almost caramel colored hair, his hand intertwined with hers. The big burly one, who my Max had spoken to about not going after Gaz, and Ig's bomb supply, had pulled a very curvaceous blonde onto his lap, and the pixie, black haired girl was sitting on the arm rest of a chair, while the blonde, silent vampire sat in the chair, his hand clasped around hers, resting in her lap. But it was the Bronze haired vampire that shocked me. He was sitting as close to our side as possible, his eyes on Feather, and immediately worry spiked through my spine.

What did he want with Feather?

**(Iggy's POV)**

White walls, White sofas… I was in heaven. I could see them all, kinda. Not perfectly, but I could, and who ever that bronze man was, he was going to regret ever looking at _my_ feather like that. I can assure you of that.

**(Edward's POV)**

Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? The words were put on repeat in my mind as I watched the way he handled _my_ Bella. _She's not yours_. I jumped slightly as an unfamiliar voice echoed through my head, and I looked around in confusion, till I saw the little blonde haired, blue eyed girl, the one on the two leader's laps, glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow, and her voice echoed through my mind again. _Yes, I can hear you. Feather _did_ tell you about that power, right? And leave her alone. You might love Bella, but you don't even know Feather._ Hmm, so she thinks. My Bella can't really be that different, could she be? It couldn't all be a lie. She wasn't that misleading. _You'd be surprised._

Stupid brat. I turned my attention to Carlisle as he spoke, "Thank you for coming in, especially with out knowing us. I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife and mate, Esme." Esme nodded, as he continued his introductions, "That is Jasper, and his wife and mate, Alice." They both nodded to the mutants and Bella. "Rosalie and her husband and mate, Emmett." Emmett grinned, and boomed out a 'Hello' and Rosalie just stared coldly at them. "And finally, my last child, and first turned, my son, Edward." I nodded, not saying anything as I watched them.

The blonde girl holding the littler one shifted her onto the emo's lap, and stood up. "My name is Maximum Ride, and as Feather has stated earlier, this is my flock. Fang, Angel," Angel smiled and waved, and Fang simply nodded, "Nudge is the one leaning against the couch, Iggy, and you obviously know Feather already, and… Oh shit, were did Gazzy go?" I looked around in confusion, suddenly noticing that one was missing, and suddenly a loud cackling was heard from behind the couch that the Iggy-freak was sitting. I stared in confusion, as the girl, Max, suddenly snarled, "Gazzy, don't you dare. You come up with your hands up, and you behave." A boy about eleven jumped up, his hands in the air like he was being arrested. "And that, is The Gasman."

Jasper spoke up, "Please don't think me rude, but what is up with your names." I snickered slightly. He had a point. _Fang, Nudge, The Gasman_? Those aren't names.

Max raised an eyebrow, "We are ahead of our time, not behind, when it comes to names." She said. I heard Emmett cough to cover up a laugh, and Max smirked. Hmm, she seemed to be a little… proud.

**(Feather's POV)**

Max is a smart ass, but I couldn't help but be amused, regardless, by her words. Our names were incredibly special to us all, because it meant we had actual names, not numbers… You know, cause the white coats only ever gave us those damn numbers. But still, I was shocked that Jasper had practically insulted our names.

"You misunderstand, Bella. I wasn't meaning offense, or insulting, just… I was curious about your names." Oh… well… fine then… Max snickered as I rolled my eyes. Pardon me for being paranoid.

"We had to choose our own names, these are just what we settled on. But we also have more 'modern' names when out and about, right Fnick?" I laughed at my brother's old nickname, and Iggy chuckled silently, "Calling Fang's name in public gets odd reactions."

Carlisle nodded, as if he could understand our predicament. Maybe he could, but not really in the… same sense. The Volturi of the vampire world is nothing compared to Itex, and what they have done to destroy our lives. They couldn't relate to any of the flock, not even me. "You seven are extremely careful," no duh. "but thorough with everything, it seems. What, if I may ask, are your street names."

My turn to respond. "Our stage names are simple. Max keeps her name, Fangy-Poo," Iggy gave me a high five as I brought Fang's old nickname into play, "Becomes Nick. Nudge takes the name Crystal. Gazzy, here, becomes… well, actually we are working on changing that… And little Angel, she goes by Angelica, and I am merely Isabelle or Isabella, depending on my mood." I told the Cullen's.

Iggy snickered, as he nudged my back, keeping my wings out of the way, as he added, "Though if one was to call her Isa, they'd be likely to learn the meaning of aggravated man slaughter." I twisted slightly to glare at him, leaning up slightly to slap him.

"I do NOT kill… that often… only Flyboys, and the occasional erasers!" I snorted. Before a voice started squealing from the door. Oh now… who brought _him_?

"Ha! I found you six, er, seven… Wait, Seven! Feather! You are here! FEATHERRRR!" Oh shit. It was _him_. The Cullen's turned to the door where a small dog, resembling a black Scottish terrier, was sitting, before he suddenly lunged forward at Angel, licking her face, Eww! "Angel! Max locked me in a backpack! And forgot about me!" The fur ball shouted, startling the Cullen's. What? Haven't they ever seen a talking dog.

Max let out a low mutter, "Didn't forget… Suffocation." And I tilted my head back to see Iggy wearing a smirk similar to my own. Max, suffocating Total. I'd pay her for it. _I heard that, Feather!_ I turned to Angel, giving her a big smile. It was true, it seemed only Angel liked the mutt.

"Did… the dog… talk?" Emmett suddenly asked us. Oh dear… he had just… called Total… a dog. Release the hounds, He was about to see why no one spoke openly about Total, and his annoyingness.

Angel glared, but it was the dog who responded, "Dog?! Dog?! I just got called a… _dog?_ I prefer Canine-American, thank you very much. How would you like it if I called you leech?! Of course, I can talk, you can too, can't you? But I bet I can do something even better, that you can't. I'd like to see you fly, and keep up with this flock!" Fly, that mutt gets rides in arms. I haven't been with my flock in a while, and I still knew this.

Then the dog jumped into the ear, spreading out his small wings, and flapping quickly, clumsily staying aloof in the air, before he started to fall to the ground. Congratulations Total, you lasted three whole seconds! "See!" He said, nodding his head proudly. Someone, shut him and just relive us of this pain!

Max ignored him, continuing to talk, "I'm sorry but my flock and I must go now…" She said, as she stood up, and all the other flock members followed suit. And then, Iggy stuck his hand out for me.

The Cullen's watched me expectantly, unlike my flock. My flock knew me better, but the Cullen's were still waiting for my decision. Flock or Vampire? Edward or Iggy? _Silly, you already know that answer._ I glared at Angel, before letting out a sigh, and taking Iggy's hand, feeling pleased when the action brought a smile to his face, "Knew you'd join us." He said as we followed Max out side. Of course I would. They were my family, and Iggy… Iggy was my best friend.

"Bella!" I turned around to see Edward watching me, "Where do you think you are going?" I it back the retort of 'Leaving, you did it once too.' He should have seen it… nothing has been the exact same since he left and came back.

"This is my family, Edward. I'm going with them." I told him, attempting to keep the relief out of my voice.

I suppose, his darkened eyes took it as a sign that it didn't work. He took a step forward, snarling to me, "I won't let you leave me, Bella." He declared darkly. I'd like to so he stop me.

"Like you did to me?" I shouted back.

At the same moment, Iggy let out a growl, "Leave her alone. You don't own here! Hell, I bet you don't even know the real Feather!"

And then, Edward… snapped.

**(A/N: I was thinking of stopping here, but I think I might have received nasty messages… ^^)**

Edward lunged at Iggy, as I yelled, "Iggy, Five o'clock!" I let out a sigh of relief as Iggy jumped out of the way, Edward missing him by a good few feet. And then I was turning on him, a snarl in my throat. My wings moved, causing an angry fluttering sound. "You Blood-Sucking Faggot! Don't you dare attack Iggy like that! God! For Bloody, Fuckin' sake, He's Blind!" I snarled, taking a few steps forward, "And only Cowards attack the blind, you dick!"

Edward froze at both my heated words, as well as the 'Blind' statement, "Oh… uh…" He said stupidly, Max snarled back at him, as I ran to Iggy, tapping the back of his hand slightly, as he glowered to himself.

"You okay?" I asked him, eyeing him closely. Iggy shrugged, his attention once more focusing if not on Edward, then pretty close to his general direction.

"Leave Feather Alone." Iggy gave the command in a tone I'd never heard from him before, then he jumped into the air, waiting for us to follow. The flock, except Fang and I, jumped up, their wings immediately opening to help them stay a float-and a certain Total sat in Angel's arms.

I smirked slightly, as I walked to Max, "We are leaving, But Edward Cullen, I have a question before we leave. You sparkle, right?" He nodded, his eyes betraying his confusion, even as Angel started to giggle at my plan. "Well, glittery is sparkly too… and, so… Edward… Are you secretly gay?" I jumped up, with Max, as his eyes widened at my question, "Being a 108 year old virgin doesn't help your case either!" I declared, before turning away from, him and flapping up to were Iggy was, my left wing touching his right slightly, as I reached out to take his hand. "Let's go." I said to the rest of the flock, before smiling at Max, "I want to get away from here."

Max smiled at me, nodding. "Welcome back… to the family, Feather." Welcome back… the best words I've heard yet.

**(Edwards POV)**

I don't care who she really is, I don't care who they are. I don't care at all. All I know is… She isn't getting away from me that easily. Bella Swan… Feather… Who ever you are. You. Are. Mine. And Nothing, and No one, not even yourself, will take you away from me.

I'm coming.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _**I know, it's been a while since I have updated, but I'm finally updating! Aren't you all so happy! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is eight pages! Eight pages on word! Not my longest chapter I've ever written, but the longest on this story… I think… Ya, sounds about right. Well, anyways… I am so excited that everyone loves the story so much. Twenty Reviews! I'm so happy! I never thought that I, an amateur writer would get this kind of love! Lol. So now that I'm up to twenty reviews, let's see if we can make it to 25, or maybe even thirty! Please do review if you read… I really want critique… It'd make me feel so very loved…**_

_**Okay, so I should probably post the disclaimer, huh?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride… in my world. But on earth I own nothing but Feather.(kinda) Maximum Ride belongs to the wonderful god of an author, James Patterson(I really really really want to read Fang!), and Stephanie Meyer can keep Twilight, Cause I don't want it…**_

_**I mean, I really don't want it. Obviously, I am anti-twilight… but hey, I am still attempting to write this with out pre-justice and what not… Well… I suppose I should shut up, and allow you all to finally read this story… So with out further ado, I present the next installment in the book, Like Birds of a Feather:**_

_**Awesome, huh!? Okay, now I'm done talking xD**_

Previously on Chapter Three of Like Birds of a Feather:

"_Being a 108 year old virgin doesn't help your case either!" I declared, before turning away from, him and flapping up to were Iggy was, my left wing touching his right slightly, as I reached out to take his hand. "Let's go." I said to the rest of the flock, before smiling at Max, "I want to get away from here."_

_Max smiled at me, nodding. "Welcome back… to the family, Feather." Welcome back… the best words I've heard yet._

_**(Edwards POV)**_

_I don't care who she really is, I don't care who they are. I don't care at all. All I know is… She isn't getting away from me that easily. Bella Swan… Feather… Who ever you are. You. Are. Mine. And Nothing, and No one, not even yourself, will take you away from me._

_I'm coming._

**Chapter Four—**

**(Feather's POV)**

It really has been too long since I last went flying with my flock. Much to long, very much to long. I smiled, as Iggy kept close enough for our wings to occasionally touch. It was such a soothing thing, and I couldn't help but be thankful towards my best friend. I'm not going to lie, I'd needed the simple actions from my flock, to ease my mood down a little. I don't know why I've been with Edward as long as I have, but I'm very glad to be on my own again. Extremely glad. I shook my head, slightly, and caught my brother's cool gaze, from his spot ahead with Max. The seems closer then before, when I had left… I glanced at Angel, raising an eyebrow. _They aren't together yet. They are still in denial… like you and Iggy…_ Not to self: Don't go towards Angel for information. "Hey, Igs, what's up with Max and Fang?" I asked, swooping in closer to my best friend.

Iggy smirked, "Late stages of Denial. They like, but haven't fully realized it all yet." I laughed, I should have known. "Don't laugh to loud, Bella Feather. They'll become angry." I managed to stifle my laughter as he continued, "And then Fang gets slightly possessive. It's a scary thing to witness. Such young Mutant love." I giggled, almost falling out of the sky, as Fang turned to glare at us.

"Shut up, Iggy! Feather, don't listen to him and his stories!" Fang shouted, and I jumped at Iggy, as Fang attempted to grab me.

Iggy laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist, my back pressing into his chest, "You're going to knock her out of the air, Fang." Iggy's voice rumbled, and I could feel it rush through my body.

Fang snickered, "Ya? But you'd be ready to catch her, would you not, Igster?"

I glanced up at Iggy, smirking at his calm response, "Some one has to."

**(Iggy's POV)**

Catch her?! Of course! I'd be there for my Feather, when ever she needed me, and even when she didn't! How could he even question me being there for her. I glanced down, feeling her long hair against my cheek, and smiled slightly. It was good to her have her back, my sweet Feather. I'd missed her so much, so unbelievably much. I tightened my grip, forcing her to retract her wings, and put up with my hold on her. "Iggy, if you drop me, I'm gonna pluck out each one of your feathers." Ouch… Note to self: Do not drop Feather.

I laughed, swinging her up, to carry her bridal style, "Yes Ma'am." I said, nodding my head. Oh how I wish I could see her face, judging by Fang's chuckle, it was pretty amusing… If only I could look at my Bella Feather once again.

**(Feather's POV)**

I couldn't help but feel amused as I settled back into the obvious ways of my flock, the teasing, the picking on one another. It was so familiar. So… wonderful. Of course, that didn't mean I was relaxed enough not to scream when Iggy suddenly swooped me up bridal style, "You little… agh! You scared me!" I yelled at my best friend, narrowing my eyes at him. Of course, it had no affect… he's blind. Lucky bastard, cause if he wasn't my evil eye would have killed him… Okay not really… But what ever.

I grumbled to myself as folded my arms over my chest. I could hear my brother laughing, "Ah, are you two cuddling already?" He asked us. I shot him the bird-hehe, get it… I shot him the bird, and I'm part bird… ya well, it was funny to me, shesh, everyone's a critic.

Iggy's deep voice rumbled against me, and I smirked at his response shot back at Fang, "You're just jealous cause you can't cuddle anyone." He retorted, cause Fang to glare at him, "And Max doesn't count, 'cause she doesn't do it willingly." That had Max _and_ Fang advancing.

"Oh shit." I said, hiding my face in his chest.

Iggy paused in his taunting, before responding to my toss of words, "They're coming to kill me, huh?" He asked. I nodded against his shirt, so he was able to feel it, and he let out a not so nice word that I'm not going to repeat here. Ya, I'll say shit, but I'm not going to type 'Son of Bitch!'…. Well… crap, I typed it anyways. See what you made me do!

"Fly, Igs, Fly!" I squealed, attempting to flap my wings to get out of his grip.

His hold tightened, "Oh no, if I'm going down, you're going down with me, Feather." I really hate him sometimes. _No you don't, you love him, and he loves you._ Angel better stay out of my mind. _Sorry, Feather. But it's true…_ Angel thinks she is a matchmaker, but she's not. Exhibit A) my brother and our Fearless Leader. Enough said. _That's not very nice. And I almost have them… Almost!_ She sounded excited at this. I think she is planning something… Do I have the right to be scared… _You should…_ Fuck…

"Angel's planning something, Iggy." I whispered. His grip tightened, as he flew away from the rapidly approaching Max and Fang.

"What is the annoying mind reader planning? And does it involve her mutt?" I shrugged, how was I suppose to know. Iggy laughed, and once again it felt like he could read my mind, "You know she's planning something, but you don't know what? Is that what I'm getting off of you." I grumbled under my breath, slapping his arm slightly. "I'll take that as a yes, my dear." I blushed, and I think my heart skipped a beat. My dear? He only calls me things like that when no one else is around… It gave me a thrill that he didn't mind using it now.

And as if to bring that nickname into the light, Nudge finally spoke up, "Oh my god! Look guys! Iggy and Feather! They are so cute! And did you hear! He called her dear! Isn't that just so sweet! I want a boyfriend! Feather has Iggy, Max has Fang, I want one… EWW! BACK AWAY GAZZY! NO FARTHER!" The entire flock was laughing, as a confused Gasman floated away from Nudge, scratching his head with his left hand.

"Uh? I just wanted to take Total from Angel." He admitted, a slight blush staining his face, which only managed to have the group laughing harder… that is, till Max finally caught on to what had been implied about her and Fang, for the fifth… or seventh time today.

"FANG AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Her voice vibrated over the lands, and I had to bury my head into Iggy's shirt to keep from laughing at her. When she responded to a taunt about she and my brother, that is when you do the smart thing, and you _shut up_. I felt a hand come to rest upon my head, stroking my heart, and felt Iggy's chest vibrate from the chuckles he attempted to keep inside. "Iggy! Are you laughing!?" Hmm, seemed like it didn't work. Max had turned her angry words away from the Nudge Channel, and towards Iggy, and I glanced up, feeling Iggy's hand fall comfortably to my back, between my wings. I had to bite back the content sound that wanted to emerge from my throat… But, only because I liked the spot between my wings rubbed. Not because I liked Iggy _like_ that. No! Nuh-uh!

"Max, leave Iggy alone. He didn't mean anything…" I said softly, raising an eyebrow at her, as I kept my face as emotionless as my brother held his. Hey, you hang out with Fang long enough, and you tend to begin to act like him. Which is how I was able to keep my secret from the Cullen's for so long. Though the act I had to pull was a rather difficult one. I was glad I was Feather again, Bella was boring… and honestly, she was a little… I think I read the term on line as Mary Sue…

_What's Mary Sue, Feather?___I heard Angel's voice echo to me, with in my head. I sighed, smiling at her. Telling her that it was nothing… Just a term used for ordinary. She didn't seem pleased by my vague answer, but hello… I've been derived of books and any chance of learning for the first 15 or so years of my life… Cut me some slack… Though, I wasn't dumb, I'm actually rather smart. Incredibly so, actually… We all are, you have to be to keep surviving.

Max finally turned her glare off my darling er, I mean… Iggy. A smirk flittered across my brother's face, matching mine, as we exchanged a look, causing Max to throw her hands up, "Fang! Feather! Enough! For twins you two act to much alike." Fang and I both raised a single eyebrow-though they were the opposite eyebrows. She merely gritted her teeth, let out a snarl that would have sent Jacob and his wolves running, and turned away. I felt Iggy start rubbing circles into my back, and I turned to look up at him.

"You are so lucky she adores you." He mumbled to me, those pretty silver eyes of his lighting up just for me. I can't help but admit it, his eyes are gorgeous. I prefer silver to gold. Everyone wants to steal gold, but I could keep my silver-eyed boy to myself… Wait! No! Angel! I didn't mean it like that.

"Too late, you thought it, I heard it! You like silver better than gold… That's amusing, the comparison…" Angel spoke, and I sighed, already feeling my feathers becoming ruffled by her words. "Silver vs. Gold… Well, I can see where you were coming from it. And it was really sweet, Feather."

Now all eyes were on me, curiosity in every one of them, till they looked at Iggy's whose confused gaze was directed towards me. I let out an annoyed sigh as they all smirked, connecting the pieces. Then my brother… no, pardon, the Fanged traitor spoke. "Ah, Feather. That's what you said! You are right Angel. That is sweet… So adorable…" I'm gonna shoot him.

The entire group laughed, and I was started to realize I had spoken allowed, and I felt my face go blank in a good impression of my brother. I might be able to copy my brother's emotionless façade, and his single eyebrow raisings, and signature smirks… But my anger was worse than his… Only Iggy new how to contain me… And he only did that when I specifically allowed him to…

That's when I noticed Iggy was still looking at me, with a slight smile on his face, "Will I get to hear this sweet words of yours?" He asked me, and I felt my entire face flush bright red, before I turned to glare at Angel.

"Angel, you better hope I don't get a hold of you… or your little dog too…" Hmm, is that violating copy right laws, me writing that little segment of… Wizards in Ox… No, it was Wizard of Oz, right… Ya, that's it.

I felt Iggy chuckle, my back vibrating from the chuckle, as it remained pressed up against his back. Wait, when had he dropped the bridal style hold he had on me, seeing as I'm not pressed against him, his hands around my waits, and my back to his chest… God, I need to pay more attention to him. Not that I would-no, not going to finish that though… _Good Idea, Feather._

I gently took Iggy's hands and unwound them from my waist, and growled when he tightened his hold. "Iggy! I want to fly! Please!" I asked him, pouting, though the look was wasted on a blind man.

"Pouting won't work. I can't see it, Bella Feather." Notice the fact that I pout, and he still knows that I did… my I mean, Iggy knows me to well… But he did unwind his hands, and I let myself go into a dive, before springing my wings open, and feeling the wind cruise through my black feathers, tickling them. I tilted my wingspan down and two the left, bringing myself side by side to Iggy, my wing grazing against his slightly… and I might not admit this willingly, but my entire wing jumped to life with tingles from that one single touch.

But it was nothing, I mean… Iggy was my _best friend_. I had simply missed him. Yes, that is why my wing now felt like it was on fire by a mere touch. A simple… graze. Ya… I had missed him… Fuck, I hate lying to myself…

I felt a shadow pass over me, and squeaked as Fang tackled me, Iggy laughing loudly as Fang and I both started to fall, my voice drifting up to my best friend. "Traitor!" Ya… Just like old times. The seven of use, together… again.

**Cullen's House-**

**(Jacob's POV-shocking I know, right)**

Bella… Bella is a bird? Named Feather… I think the Cullen's drank some funky blood. I couldn't help but laugh at this odd story they were weaving for me to hear. Bella, a bird. With black wings and black hair… and Purple eyes… Ya, the Cullen's defiantly drank something they weren't suppose to. I glanced over to wear a few members of the pack were sitting, meeting each one of their amused gazes with my own.

"It's true, Jacob! We all saw it! She's a bird! Or, well, a bird human hybrid. She has a twin brother, flies with a flock, and follows the orders of a girl named Maximum Ride." I raised my eyebrow… this was too priceless, Alice's words made it all more amusing. A hybrid? Twin? Charlie only had one daughter, Bella… These bloodsuckers are insane… then I caught sight of the thing Edward was spinning in his fingers, a black feather, that smelled faintly of Bella, but even more strongly of someone else. I laughed out loud.

"That feather, _Eddy_, isn't going to prove anything." I was surprised that the leech wasn't even listening to me. Damn it! I'd even called him Eddy. Annoying blood-sucking faggot.

"Shut up Jacob!" I glanced at Edward, raising an eyebrow at his now pissed off expression. What had I done? "Don't call me that!" I paused, don't call him, Eddy? Ha it did piss- "No the other thing! Bella… said it before she… left."

No fucking way! My Bella? Called the leech a blood-sucking faggot! Ha! I love that girl. Even if she doesn't love me. Then suddenly a little kid walked into the house. A kid that glared at the Cullen's, before marching up to the big one… Emmett, and snarled at him

Emmett glanced at Rosalie nervously, as the little kid started shouting, "Thief! Damn it! Give it here! Wait to Max finds out you took it! No wait till Iggy found out! He spent weeks working on that! Give it here!" He said, before he stomped… stomped on a vampire's foot, making said vampire whimper, and shake his foot… This little kid… hurt a vampire… odd.

"Uh, what are you… uh, talking about?" The big leech said nervously, before his mate was hissing at him. In which the brawny man was digging into his pockets, before pulling something out and put it in the kid's out stretched hands, and I stared at him in shock.

"Is that… a bomb?" I asked, wide eyed. The kid turned to me, an adorable kid with blonde hair, and blue eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded.

"Yep, Iggy made it… Cause he can make them faster than me… which is scary. A blind man making bombs. Oh well… as long as Max doesn't realize how many we carry we won't get in trouble… Uh oh. Speaking of the flock. I need to catch up. Feather, Iggy, Max, and Fang were in a fight when I realized a bomb was missing. Bye!" Then the little kid ran out the door, opening a pair of wings… ya, WINGS, and took off.

"Believe us now?" One of the vampires. I dumbly nodded, before I looked at Edward and smirked.

"Don't even think it dog." To late, Edward got told off by a bird! He lost Bella, and she called him a faggot… Edward got served! Ha!

**(Feather's POV)**

"Guys… Gazzy is gone…" The entire group turned to look at Angel, as she kept flying a head, before we all started scouting around. "Don't bother. He'll meet up with us again in a second. One of the Cullen's took one of his bombs. He wanted it back." I smirked, should have known that would happen…

Iggy smirked, and glanced in my direction, signaling me to fly closer. I angled myself down as my mind spun. Why did the Gasman go to the Cullen's alone. Shouldn't he have brought someone with him. I mean really… "Don't worry. Gazzy can take care of himself." Iggy told me, as I reached him. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Watch out, someone might think you a mind reader." I told him in amusement. He shrugged, as we all turned towards the sounds of approaching wings. Before long, Gazzy was rejoining the flock, looking triumphant.

"Dude! There are some big wolves in the town that Feather was staying in! I mean huge! Like size of a horse huge! And then there was a large Indian man talking to the Cullen's." I smirked, Jacob and the pack.

"They don't live in Forks. They live in La Push. They are shape shifters, but fancy themselves as werewolves…" I told the flock, sighing. "I thought they were erasers when I first saw them. Scared the heaven daylights out of me, too." I shared, laughing slightly. Iggy smirked my ways, and Fang rolled his eyes, while everyone else laughed with me.

Then Gazzy said, "But I got it back!" And we all turned to see him hold up a bomb… a… lit bomb…

Oh shit…


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Don't I just love you all! I'm getting so many awesomesauce reviews! I wanna thank everyone so far. I know I'm a little slow on updating, but hold in there my darling readers. I'm trying to get chapters up as quickly as I can! School's just taking a lot out of me, and I am in the middle of two major projects, one in art the other in interior design! But I'm excited about both. How many 16 year old Juniors can say "I get to finish a Mural for a High School Class Room By Myself!' I'm so excited about it. But on the up side about these time consuming and large projects… art makes my muse jump waaaaayyyyyyyyyy high! Lmao!**_

_**Okay-so anyways! Gotta say! I just love this fanfiction of mine. LBF is defiantly becoming my little pet project, and my dearest baby. If only I can find this type of muse for my actual story-lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-cause if I did, I'd make all the characters die, and for Jasper to be real and fall in love with me! And I do not own Maximum Ride-yet.**_

_**Iggy: You'll never own Maximum Ride! James Patterson does!**_

_**Me: *cries* You are soooooo mean to me Iggy! What would feather say!**_

_**Iggy: Feather's here!? Where? *glances around***_

_**Feather: Hiya, Iggy! What are you doing to our writer?**_

_**Iggy: Nothing.**_

_**Me: While I go cry in my pitiful corner, ya'll enjoy the next chapter of Like Birds of A Feather.**_

_**So with out further ado….**_

_**LIKE BIRDS OF A FEATHER---------**_

Previously on Chapter Four of Like Birds of a Feather:

_Then Gazzy said, "But I got it back!" And we all turned to see him hold up a bomb… a… lit bomb…_

_Oh shit…_

**Chapter Five—**

**(Feather's POV)**

When you see a mutant fourteen year old holding a lit bomb, you kind of freak out. I mean seriously… I glanced at Fang, then Max, my gaze soon coming to Nudge and Angel, before Iggy spoke from next to me, "Umm, what is burning." Max coughed and Gasman stared at the bomb in his hand, waiting expectantly.

"Damn it! Drop it Gazzy!" Max suddenly shouted, and was about to rush towards her till Fang suddenly pulled her back. "Drop it now!" Gasman merely stared at her, and I coughed awkwardly, before glancing at the still clueless Iggy.

"Umm, ya, Gazzy is holding… one of your bombs… lit." His eyes bugged out wide, as he turned to stare at The Gasman.

"You lit a bomb and didn't tell me! I make them! Why do you get to be the one who always play with them!" I slapped him… I couldn't help it okay… Besides, I never actually connected with his cheek, he caught my wrist before I could. But still… Can you say crazy!

The Gasman grinned at Iggy, before he responded, "Fine, catch." Fang and I each had to grab on off Iggy's arms so he didn't go after the falling bomb… at least, that was till Angel calmly reminded us of the whole fact it was dropping.

Do you see what Gazzy and Iggy do to the flock with their bombs. I mean… seriously… I'm not even this bad, I'm just the group pyro… and don't tell Iggy, but I'm the one who usually lights them, before I give them to Gazzy… I like fire…

But anyways… So, here we were, seven mutant bird kids watching a bomb fall(well actually, six… Iggy was just listening.) Then suddenly, the thing exploded! I mean, it was huge. Huger than huge. And… it had… fire! I was clapping and laughing by the time the last of the explosion disappeared, the flock glaring at me.

"It made pretty lights!" I squealed happily, as I giggled, before I coughed, realizing just what I had said. Can you say awkward. Iggy snickered, before he gave Gazzy a high five. Max was still glaring at them, and Angel was smirking at me…

Whoa, wait… why is Angel smirking at me? When the Angel-Devil starts smirking, that means it's time to start running. I mean seriously. Can you spell scary, I can. A-N-G-E-L.

Angel giggled, "Wow Iggy, that was so nice of you, making a bomb that would cause a huge flash of fire just so you could hear Feather laugh with delight… That was really nice of you." I glared at the devil-brat, before glancing at Iggy, who was… get this, BLUSHING. I mean, full face, bright red blushing!

Fang coughed awkwardly, before he scoped Angel up in his arms, and turned towards Max, "Aren't we suppose to be getting out of here?" Fang asked our oh-so-fearless leader. Max nodded, and jerked her head, the universal flock signal for 'move out.'

And we all started flying again, though I noticed a bit of an awkward silence now consumed Iggy and I… hmm, how to get rid of it.

**(Iggy's POV)**

I can't believe Angel said that! With Feather right there! Now my Bella Feather is going to think I'm weird or something. Though her laugh had been a delightful sound. I wish I could have seen her smile when it went off. I spent weeks perfectly that bomb so that I could show it to her. "Iggy… I'm bored." I smirked, rolling my sight-less eyes. Expect Feather to be bored in just a few minutes of flying.

"Why am I not surprised?" I told her, grinning slightly. I heard her humph, and sighed to myself, "What do you wanna do then, Feather, dear?" I asked her, tilting my wings to the right slightly, to glide closer to her. I heard her adjust her wings, so they flittered against mine, to show me where she was… Of course, the bonus thrill that I got, I wasn't complaining about.

"I don't know… Wanna play I spy. You always win anyways…" I couldn't help it if Feather was so easy to read, that I could do it blind… I mean, come one… Who doesn't know what she is thinking. _Almost everyone else in the world, Iggy. Only you know Feather so well to read her like that. Cause you two love each other, and let each other in._ Angel needs to stay out of my mind. I smirked slightly as I felt her leave, and then twisted my head towards the sound of Feather's wing beats.

"I spy? It's not really that fair… to you." I told her with a smirk. I grinned proudly to myself, until I felt a large weight drop onto my back.

**(Feather's POV)**

Not fair to me?! Iggy is so mean. I glared, uselessly, at him, as he smirked, before I fluttered above him, before centering myself, and folding my wings in. I immediately fell straight onto his back. I giggled as I heard the air leave his lungs in an 'off.' "Feather, you're heavy." Iggy complained, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, growling slightly as I did.

"I am not fat!" I growled at him, as he laughed, one of his arms coming up, his hand grabbing one of mine. I smiled slightly at the simple touch.

"I know, Feather. If you where, my wings wouldn't be able to move, with you lying down between them…" I glanced on either side of me, and noticed I was squishing a part of his wings down against his back. Then suddenly, Iggy was rolling, using the motion, to catch me in his arms. "Much better on the wings." He commented, as he looked down at me, his blonde hair falling into his cloudy blue eyes.

I glowered silently at him, even as I snuggled up closer, "Fine, carry me… I don't care… I'm tired anyways…" I commented, closing my eyes, as I grabbed a handful of his shirt in my left hand, "Just don't drop me, okay?"

Iggy laughed, though he tightened his hold slightly, "Would I ever drop you?" He asked me. I felt a smile come onto my face, and he chuckled. We both know that I knew he wouldn't. But who cares, it's still fun to remind him…

Iggy's ghostly laughter echoed around my head as I yawned softly, "Go to sleep, Feather. You're exhausted." I nodded, and allowed myself to fall asleep, more comfortable sleeping in Iggy's arms, then I had been sleeping at all since I first left the flock.

But before I fell asleep, one thought crossed my mind.

_Why the hell did I even like Edward at all? He's defiantly not Iggy._

Iggy gently shook me awake, and I groggily stretched in his arms, before I snuggled up closer, "G'way. Sleepin'." I commented, sleepily, as I tried to go back to sleep. If it had just been Iggy trying to wake me up, I'd have been allowed to fall back asleep, so you can imagine by surprise, when someone took me out of Iggy's arms, and dropped me on the floor. I opened on eye to glare at my brother, who was smirking at me. Did he realize that was the SECOND time today that he has dropped me. "Owe." I commented, as I took Iggy's out stretched hand, and allowed him to help me up, before I leaned against him. "Why was I awakened?" I demanded.

Fang shrugged, "We're at the hotel, though my little sister might be hungry." Oh… that makes sense. I allowed the two boys to lead me out of the hotel room, and to the hall where the flock was waiting.

"Finally! Iggy and Feather are done snuggling on the bed!" Angel said, with her most innocent smile yet. I may have to kill her someday…

"Max wouldn't like that." I glared at Iggy. He really needed to stop reading my mind, "Sorry." He added, smirking at me.

I grumbled softly underneath my breath, "Are not." But had a smile on my face anyways. See, Edward was always trying to read my mind… Iggy was blind, and defiantly _not_ a mind readier, and still he could read my mind… Now, I wonder what that means, eh?

I took Iggy's hand, and dragged him to the rest of the group, smiling at them, "Okay, so we've established that I'm finally up. Now. Let's go eat! I'm starving!" I declared.

Max rolled her eyes, before nodding to Fang, and then said, "Let's go." We all followed her out of the hotel, before we jumped into the air, and I got a chance to look around. Seems like someone talked Max into going to Malibu… interesting. "Hmm, where should we eat, guys?" Max asked us.

Naturally Angel responded, "A lot of people think Islands Restaurant is good. Let's try that!" The bubbly blonde stated, her eyes widening with honest hope… Seems like someone really wanted to sit down at a good restaurant and eat.

Angel led us to the restaurant, and I stared in amazement at it, it looked pretty cool. We slowly walked into the restaurant, only after making sure our wings were in check, I didn't want to be a part of a commotion that would be caused by seeing seven kids walk in with wings… Even after the Schools down fall, nothing had been made public… so naturally we are still on the run, though… it's a little worse than usual, what with a few of the scientists having escaped from prison.

I suppose I haven't thoroughly explained this have I? Ya, we finally took down Itek, but the problem is… the government refused to have our kind announced, refused to tell the world just who we are-which is why my brother keeps his blog going. Max is still trying to save the world, and we are all here to help her. And we had been fine and all… that is till a few of the white coats who had been working at the school escaped from prison, and now… we are being re-hunted down. Sure we haven't seen any erasers, or M-Geeks, or anything… but it is still dangerous. We don't know what is going to happen now…

According to the flock, we are being re-hunted down, but no one knows who or what is hunting us, and… from where. Sure, you can imagine just how nervous this all would make us, right? But we are a strong flock, which why-even as we have to once again deal with being hunted… we will survive.

"Oh my god! It's so cute in here! Look at the little fish swimming around! And oh! It's so colorful! But I really like the fish! They are so cute! I want a fish, but we won't have a way to take care of it, would we! Even if it is really cool! Don't you guys think it would be cool to have a fish! We should go find a coral reef to swim around and look at the fish! It'd be so much fun! It can be Max and Fang's first date!" Gasman slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth, as my brother and Max glared at her, before walking towards the counter.

"How many?" The man behind the counter asked in a dull voice, not looking up as he did so.

Max rolled her eyes, "Seven." She told him, and when he finally glanced up, he narrowed his eyes looking at us. "We prefer a seat close to a window." Max added in a determined voice.

The man shrugged, "What ever." He responded, before leading us towards a table.

The table was by a window, like Max had asked, and I laughed as Fang pulled a chair out for our Leader, before I was startled at Iggy doing the same for me. I graciously sat down, before he slid it into place, with a soft smile. He sat down next to me, and I glanced around to see everyone else sitting now, opening the menus the man had laid out. Grabbing the one in front of me, I glanced at Iggy, before whispering, "I don't know what to get."

Iggy smirked, nudging my side slightly, "Get a hamburger or seven. You can't go wrong with a hamburger." I giggled, he was right. Then our waiter arrived.

"Hello, my name is Thomas, and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you all with anything to drink? Appetizers?" He asked us as he looked around at us.

I smiled, "Umm, yes, Can I have 3 Shirley temples, an ice tea, and two soup of the days." I started, smiling at him. I giggled at his surprised look before Iggy took over ordering.

"Umm, I want 2 cokes, a large chocolate shake, a small orange juice, a side salad, a soup of the day, and a large order of fries."

The man blanched as he looked at Iggy, "Is that your entire meal?" He finally asked us.

Max grinned, "We are only ordering drinks and appetizers." She reminded him before adding, "And I would like two diet cokes, a strawberry shake, and a water, as well as a plate of mozzarella sticks, and a side salad."

The man was now hastily writing everything down, giving us helpless looks. And he only had 3 out of 7 done. "My turn!" Little Angel said, "Can I have three chocolate milks, a small vanilla milkshake, a mozzarella stick appetizer, and some of those yummy curly looking fries." She said with a giggle, and a smile. Okay buddy, four out of seven done, over half way. Keep it up?

Iggy grumbled under his breath, "Drats, I didn't think he'd last this long." I snickered, as Gazzy finally ordered his meal.

"Okay, so I want four cokes, one root beer, and some chili, like three bowls of it!" He stated, nodding his head vigorously. Then came Fang.

"Two ice teas, a coke, and a large chocolate shake. I would also appreciate a soup of the day, and a chili."

Oh boy, and here came the real work in progress… Nudge. "Omg! There is like so much to choose from here! It all looks so good! I think I want to try one of those cool looking Shirley Temples, with a lot of cherries in it. And a yummy chocolate shake! I love chocolate shakes! Can I also have two Pepsis. You do have Pepsi here, right? I hope so. I mean, who doesn't. Oh! Chili does sound good! I want one of those… and a salad! I want a salad too! And some of those yummy sticks with the cheese in them… umm! Oh ya, Mozzarella sticks! Those are good too… and, umm, ya I think that is all! Oh! I can't wait to actually eat either!" I smiled, giggling slightly at the waiter's wide-eyed look.

He looked terrified, but he finally nodded, and seemed to run away. I couldn't help, I fell over laughing, "That was priceless!" I squealed, grabbing onto Iggy's hand, and squeezing tightly. Then I realized what I did, and glanced at Iggy with a nervous look, to see a slightly embarrassed grin on his face. I hastily slid my hand from his, and put both of my hands in my lap.

There was a slight awkward silence, before four waiters came out with our orders, and set them up on the table. I hastily grabbed one of my Shirley Temples, taking a slow, testing sip… mmmm, perfect. I glanced at Iggy, to see him taking a sip of his coke, before I smirked, and grabbed his shake, taking some of it.

"Feather! That is mine!" He shouted, a little to loud, causing the flock to look at us. He glowered, now slumped in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, as tried to hide a grin.

I shrugged, and took another drink, before giving it back to him. "That was yummy!" I declared to the whole table, causing everyone to burst into laughter, as we finished our appetizers, and waited for the waiter to get back so we could order our real food.

My wings pumped as we soared through the sky together, and I couldn't help but smile at how we seemed to so willingly go into the familiar pattern of flying with seven mutants. The way I was so immediately welcomed back into the classified circle, it felt good. It felt like home. It felt… wonderful. This was the life.

**(Jacob's POV)**

Damn I hate tracking like this. I pawed across the lands, that sparkling git at my side. I swear if he bares his teeth one more time, there will be another missing person alert. Only this one will be for a sparkling gay leech. Seriously, how am I suppose to track something flying. Then I caught the odd scent, and let loose a howl as I took off, towards…. The west coast… Where is she going? California! I snarled as I attempted to cover more ground, as I took off, almost-almost-leaving Edward in the dust. Stupid, annoying, wanna be monster.

**(Iggy's POV)**

I closed my eyes as I soared through the sky with the flock… and with feather. My senses seemed to be on high alert, all focused on her. I could hear the wind rushing through her long hair, and her wings, hear the distinct flapping pattern of her wings. I could hear the soft intake and out let of each breath. This was the life, the life indeed. And when she had taken my hand and squeezed it in the restaurant… I could still feel her warm skin slicking against mine… I admit it, okay. I am hopelessly in love with her. But what do you expect form a girl like her… no, a woman like her. She's one of a kind, and I swear on my dying breath. Even if I can't make her mine-I am defiantly going to keep her by my side. I'm her bodyguard, her confident, and her companion… And swear… I will never let harm come to her… Not now, and defiantly… not ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This Chapter took me a little longer than normal to write. And I apologize for the wait. I was suffering from Writers block, but lucky for you all. I have finally gotten over it. Most of this chapter was in Iggy's POV, and I must say, it was hard writing as a blind man. But it was extremely cool! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! And I thank everyone for all the messages I have been getting. The reviews are awesome, and you guys have to be the most awesome readers on the site, because ya'll all seem to think my story rocks xD anyways…**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter.**_

_**So with out further ado, I present to you all the chapter you've been waiting for**_

_**Chapter Six of Like Birds of a Feather.**_

_**Previously on Chapter Five:**_

_(Iggy's POV)_

_I admit it, okay. I am hopelessly in love with her. But what do you expect form a girl like her… no, a woman like her. She's one of a kind, and I swear on my dying breath. Even if I can't make her mine-I am defiantly going to keep her by my side. I'm her bodyguard, her confident, and her companion… And swear… I will never let harm come to her… Not now, and defiantly… not ever._

**Chapter Six—**

**(Feather's POV)**

We all knew we should expect something to happen right? So, you can imagine our surprise, that even after a few weeks of us being together again, still nothing had been seen. No fly boys, no erasers, no other evil thing trying to kill us. So, you can understand this shock we are in. Nothing. Nothing at all. I leaned against Iggy, my eyes closed, as Fang and Max were discussing what to do next. No, I take that back, they aren't discussing, they are yelling. The tree Iggy and I had perched on, had given us enough distance from the bickering couple, that we could watch(or in his case, listen) to the two fight, with out worry of getting caught by them.

"Shh! Iggy, quiet! Or they'll know we're here!" I squealed, as Iggy suddenly laughed. I flung myself at Iggy, using one of my hands to cover his mouth, half laying on him to keep him silent. His wide eyes stared at me, shocked, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was so… oh.

Our position. Me, half laying on him, pushing his back into the limb, my hair shrouding us, if any of the flock where to see us they might think- "Feather! Iggy! What are you two doing?" I jumped at the sound of Max's voice, as Iggy scrambled upright.

"Nothing! I was just, uh, trying to keep him quiet!" I tried to say, my eyes wide by the accusations in Fang and Max's eyes. I instantly moved a little closer to my best friend, and felt him slip his hand into mine, smoothly pulling me behind him.

"I was watching you two fight, and Feather was just trying to get me to leave. When I started laughing, she tried to get me to fall silent, so as to not bring your attention to me. That is all that was going." Damn, he was a good liar.

Max and Fang seemed to accept this to be true, and finally flew away, and Iggy turned to face me, "That was close." I said, as I blushed slightly, remembering the odd position we had shared earlier. Why was it only with Iggy, that I seemed to experience these feelings. It's horrible, and amusing, all at the same time. Iggy grinned before holding a hand out to me, and when I gave him my other hand, he gripped both of my hands tighter, and flapped his wings, raising himself-and me-into the air. "Iggy!" I shrieked, as I glanced up at him, tightening my hands around his, before using the muscles in my arms, to pull myself up a little more, and stand on his feet, my own wings snapping out. We floated like that for a moment, my wings beating in time with his, our eyes meeting in a way that only a blind Iggy could master. Then his face lowered to mine, and my eyes fluttered close as his warm breath washed over my skin.

This was it, he was going to kiss me, really going to kiss me! Oh, my entire being was jumping, before he suddenly pulled himself away-snapping out of it. And I won't deny that I was sad to see him move away, my lips remaining un touched. "Umm, come on. I think I hear Angel calling us." Liar. None of the flock had called for us, and he still didn't kiss me. I shifted my gaze down, before allowing him to lead our two person flight straight to where the flock were sleeping tonight.

**(Iggy's POV)**

I almost kissed her. I almost, almost, almost kissed her. But I just, I couldn't get myself to close those last few inches. And I knew that it would be the first mistake in the long line of mistakes I was going to make when it came to winning her to be my mate. I glanced at her, listening to her heart beat, her soft intake and outlet of air, as she flew easily next to me. My eyes closed, as I flew, leading slightly in the way only she let me. She was my best friend. And I was in love with her. This was… a pleasing disaster. Oh dear lord, I'm going silly with these emotions. Pleasing disaster? Dear lord, what is wrong with me.

I leaned to the side, angling myself into decent, and I could hear Feather behind me, copying me. My wings fluttered, as I hovered, and slowly landed a few yards in front of the flock. Feather stood at my side, as Angel ran to us, and I could feel her probing my thoughts. _You almost kissed her? Why didn't you? She is a little sad you didn't!_ I glanced sideways towards Feather. Did she really? _Yes._ I sighed, shaking my head. What is going on? I don't… I don't get it.

**(Feather's POV)**

I sighed, before I nudged Iggy's shoulder, and started to walk towards the rest of the flock. He had almost done it, he had almost kissed me.. why couldn't he just cover those last few inches… Sure he was my best friend, but… I don't know. I half walked, half flew to a tree on the other side of the camp area, before situating myself at the top of it's branches, breathing in and out slowly in an attempt to relax myself, and try to figure all of this out. My eyes fell shut, blocking my purple iris' away from the rest of the flock, as my black wings folded around me, closing in and creating a tight barrier separating me from the outside world, and then I let it go let it all go as I allowed myself to think.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

**(Iggy's POV}**

I stared at Feather, or rather, looked towards the sound of her smooth, even breaths, as she slept. My eyes were opened, even if I saw nothing, and then, with out really thinking, a flew to the branch she was curled up on, and moved her just enough to wrap my arms around her, as she shivered against me. And I began to wish, desperately, that I would be able to be enough for her, to keep her safe, warm, surrounded by love for forever. I quickly turned my head to the side, cocking it slightly to see if I could hear Angel awake, and listening to these thoughts of mine. Relief filled my core as I listened to her sleep. No one seemed to be awake but me, and Max-who was on Look out Duty.

So you can imagine my surprise, when I suddenly heard Fang's distinct foot steps walking towards where our leader is. My eyes widened, and a grin came to my features, as I slowly shook Feather, "Feather… my sweet Bella Feather, wake up. I need your eyes." She groggily stretched, before muttering something, "What?" I asked, as she pushed me away so she could stand up.

I listened as she shook out her hair, before she spoke, louder this time, "That's all you want me for, huh, Iggy-dear. To be your eyes! Told you I'd figure out why you keep me around." The teasing tones in her voice made me grin slightly, before she startled me, by taking my hand, and pulling me up, "Now, what is it you need me to be your eyes for." I smirked, as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You see," I whispered slowly, "Max is on guard duty, and Fangy-Poo just got up to join her. I though we could… oh, I don't know, spy?" I heard her slight squeak of surprise and joy, before she started to bounce on her toes, and I slowly wrapped both arms around her tiny waist, and flew the both of us down to the ground, easing into a stop before we walked, quietly, towards where Max and Fang's voices could be heard. "Shh," I warned, as we squatted in some of the surrounding vegetation, and I listened closely, as Feather watched.

"Max, please… I just… I want to know what to do." Fang's voice sounded so weak, and I could just imagine the slight grimace on his face. I heard the sounds of him running a hand through his hair, and smirked. What had him worked all up.

Then Max spoke, "I don't… I… Fang, you're my right wing man, my best friend, I don't know how to handle this situation." I stiffened, as I realized what they were talking about, only suddenly, in my mind, it wasn't Max and Fang talking. It was me and Feather. And my nightmare started to come to life in my mind.

_Feather stood before me, her voice cracking nervously, "Iggy, you're my best friend. You've always been there for me. But… this is so different, something more, something scary." Scary…. How could these feelings be so scary to her? I shifted nervously, before I heard her speak again, "Iggy, I'm not sure if we should do this anymore. Maybe we should… take a break… from each other. I've been thinking about going back to the Cullen's anyways."_

_I froze at those words. She was going back… to __**him**__. How could she do this to me. "Feather!" I practically squealed. "Don't do this to me, to the flock. You belong with us. This is your home, your family. You belong with us, here. Away from those blood suckers! You deserve to be home with us all." I shifted, wishing I could see the look on her face, desperate to find something in the small sounds and movements she made, that would lead me to realizing this was all a cruel joke. _

"_Iggy, I'm sorry. I just feel like it was time for us to say good bye. It's been fun while it lasted, but now I just… I can't stay here any longer, this isn't home… not like it used to be. I need something more. I need them. They belong with me. Together, they and I are the perfect family. I'm sorry. But I have made my choice. This is what I want, can't you support me, this one last time?" Her voice seemed to pleas with desperation. Support her? She was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. I couldn't just let her leave! That wasn't right. This wasn't right! It couldn't be happening! It was impossible!_

_I shifted, before the words I knew she needed to hear, came from my mouth, my lips having a difficult time forming the words, "I… I will Feather. Always. I'll always support you." And with those words spoken, I heard the sounds I had hoped I'd never hear. She turned away, her wings snapping open. I could hear each step of her feet, as she ran, hear the pounding sounds of her wings fighting to achieve lift of, till she jumped, suspended in the air, before her wings gave a series of strong, powerful beats, and suddenly she was flying away. Away from the flock, away from this world… Away from me. I crumbled to the ground, my hands shrouding my face, as I cried. Just cried, in a way I have never, in the history of my life, have cried before. So this was it, this was the end… She was gone. My Bella Feather was… gone._

I shook myself from the terrifying daydream, and suddenly Feather had grabbed my hand, and I hear the sounds of her, running her hand through her hair, the way she did when she was nervous or confused about something. I smiled slightly, before I pulled her against me, wrapping my arms around me, and I was surprised when I felt something wet fall down along my cheek. What was this? Was I… crying. I must have been for Feather had gasped, and reached out, her soft hands wiping away the tears, before she spoke softly, "Iggy, what's wrong?"

I shifted, looking at her, or rather facing her general direction, before I pulled her closer to me, resting my head on her shoulder, "My sweet, Bella Feather, promise me this… Don't ever leave use. Not again… Don't… don't leave me." I could hear her shocked gasp before she cuddled into me, her head nodding, and a slight smile came to my face, "Say it, Bella Feather. For me."

"I promise." I let out a soft sigh of relief, before releasing her, and looking up to where to surprisingly loud sounds of breathing could be heard. _Crap, we'd forgotten who we were originally spying on._ Bella Feather must have noticed, for she had soon said, "Oh, umm, hey max, fang." I shifted slightly, before standing up, and offering my hand to Feather, letting her use me to pull herself up.

"Umm, hey guys. What are you two doing here?" I asked innocently before Bella Feather and I ran off, laughing to each other on our way back to the rest of the flock, and in that moment, I couldn't help but think… this is where I belong. With her, with my Bella Feather.

I woke the next morning, and was surprised to find something warm was cuddling next to me, and I hesitantly touched it, and was shocked to feel fur, and lots of it. Then Feather spoke slowly, "Iggy, where did you find that cat?" I shifted slightly, and frowned, when the creature cuddling next to me, hissed, and then Feather squealed, "It's so cute!" And suddenly the warmth was removed before Feather took the cat's spot next to me. "We should keep her! I want to keep her. We can name her… umm… How about Rashka." The cat hissed, and I chuckled as Feather quickly added, "I mean… umm…. Sundae." The cat let out a purr, accepting that name. I smirked, before rolling my eyes slightly.

"Feather. Your brother and Max will never agree." I said, attempting to keep it stern and knowing.

She frowned, and was about to argue when I heard the two said members of our flock approach, "Feather, what is that? Go put it back." Max said sternly. I smirked as Feather twitched, "Get rid of it. We can barely contain Total as it is. Put it back." Max turned away, and Fang continued to stand there.

"Sorry Feather…" He said, before following the fearless Leader, like a loyal puppy. I shook my head, and petted Feather, as she sat, and I could practically _hear_ her pouting. Finally she sighed, put the cat down, and helped me up, as Angel came running to us.

"Come on Iggy, Feather! Let's go! I want to go Seattle!" I felt Feather pause, before frowning, and I almost grimaced myself.

"Angel, why do you want to go back to Washington. That's just a little close to Forks, don't you think?" I asked slowly, before wrapping Feather in my arms, hugging her tightly.

Angel's voice whined to me, "But it'd only be for a night." I smiled and finally nodded, but kept a firm arm around _my_ Feather, before following the sounds of Angel skipping to the rest of the flock. "Every one ready?" Angel asked, in which Feather and I were caught by surprise when we answered by snapping our wings out, at the same time, and getting our wings interlocking, our feathers tangling up together. The entire flock stared at us for a moment, before they all started to laugh, and I felt myself blush, as Feather coughed awkwardly, and attempted to fiddle with our wings, trying to separate the feathers.

Soon I was forced to help, and it took us 35 minutes, plus the rest of the flock, before we were able to finally get ourselves unstuck, and soon, we were once again ready for flight. It wasn't long before we were all air borne, and flying through the sky, Feather flew next to me, keeping her wing tip touching mine, so I could follow easily. "Well…. I don't think we have EVER gotten our wings stuck together. That was defiantly a first." She told me, giggling slightly. I smiled, turning towards the sound.

"Ya. A first. Though I must say, it rather hurt! I didn't even know that was possible!" She laughed along with me this time/ and I could help but feel excited to have her hear to talk to. She might never know how much I had missed her when she had left. I hope I never have to let her go again.

**(Feather's POV)**

I flew beside Iggy, a steady smile on my face, as I watched him from the corner of my eye. I didn't know what was going on, really. But… I didn't mind. This emotions we were experiencing was defiantly something I was NOT used to. But to me, it felt like something wonderful, and something I can't control. It… it felt like I was home. I was home. I was back with the flock. Where I belong. It was a wonderful ting really. This feeling of carefree ness, wonder, that you can only accomplish when you are with the ones you really love.

And I don't love anyone more that I love the flock. They have been by my side since the beginning, and they are the only family I love. I belong here, with them. I just know I do. I can't explain how I know… it just…. It feels so natural, being here with the flock. More wonderful than I could ever truly explain to someone who doesn't understand just how important we are to each other. I glanced at Iggy, only for my wings to falter in mid flap, as my gaze looked past him, and I gasped. Fly boys… and plenty of them.

**(Iggy's POV) **

I was about to call out a warning to the rest of the flock, when I heard the fly boys, but before I could, Feather had let out a gasp, and I heard her wings stop flapping for a second. With haste, I grabbed her before she could fall out of the sky. "Fly boys!" I yelled, as I tried to get Feather to come to her senses. It didn't take long, and soon she and I were fighting side by side, once again. "Everyone, duck!" I shout as I hold out a bomb, allowing Feather to light it, before throwing it. I smirked when I heard the sounds of metal being blown apart, and falling to the ground. Feather let out an almost cheerful giggle, that was till I heard her scream, and the sound of something connecting with her back.

I spun around, and listened to the sounds of Feather fighting a flyboy, and when his buzzing sounds came closer to me, I swung my fist out, sending it straight into his chest, and right on through his back. I shook my wrist, dislodging the metal carcass, before turning towards the sounds of Feather's wings, "You okay?" I asked quickly, and was relieved by her slight 'yes.'

And soon we were in the fight again.

It didn't take long to dispose and demolish the rest of the fly boys, but I had to carry Feather in my arms, the fight had warn her out, it had been a long time since she had to fight… She clung to my chest, her head tucked next to my shoulder, as her breathing eased, and she fell asleep. I heard Fang fly up to us, "She okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Ya. Just a little exhausted. It's been a while sense she had to fight." I responded, shifting her closer to me, and hugging her.

Fang's voice held an amused tone, "Glad she has you, Igs. I really am." I smiled slight, at the accepting tone in his voice. "Better go catch up with Max. She looks ready to fall out of the sky." I heard him fly ahead, then the sounds of a pair of wings stopping, and a loud shriek, followed by a smack, "Shush. And deal with it. You're tired, I'm helping." She gave a weak sigh at Fang's remark, but stopped fighting, and I smiled. Maybe they had a chance together yet.

Nudge soon joined me, and I could almost feel her gaze on Feather, "She's really been away to long! We need to get her back in shape! Oh we can go to a cool little army battle ground, training thing! That'd be so fun! We can go all 'kung fu' on the solders, and rock their socks off! Isn't that such a fun saying 'rock their socks off' I love it! It amuses me! But anyways. She's okay right? Feather I mean, I'm sure Max is just fine, Fang just wanted to hold her! But Feather's been out to long. I hope she's okay, and isn't to hurt, but you two work good together, I had forgotten how well you two wo-"

"Nudge." I warned, cutting her off, causing her to giggle slightly. "She's fine. And we can't go to some solider base. Now go catch up with Angel and Gazzy, make sure they are all right, okay?" She nodded, and I let out a relieved sound as she finally flew away. Finally peace with just Feather.

"Talk a lot gone?" I almost dropped Feather, before she tightened her grip, "What did I say about dropping me?"

I laughed slightly, "Sorry, scared me. Didn't know you were awake." I commented, before frowning down at her. I heard her giggle, and snuggle closer. "How long have I been carrying you, with you awake."

She let out another giggle, "An hour." I almost dropped her then, but instead, decided to laugh, "What, I was comfortable…" Her tones were teasing, so I just rolled by eyes, before glancing at her.

"Glad you're awake now. I was getting bored." I teased. Before unwinding one of my arms from her, so she could fly on her own. I heard the sounds of her wings flapping, as she forced herself to keep in the air, and I reached out, offering my hand to her. I felt tingles light up my arm, and cause my fingers to burn, the moment her skin touched mine, and I couldn't help but smile. And before long, we were landing, in a clearing, just out of Seattle. And it totally would have been the perfect ending to this comfortable flight… If a few some ones hadn't been waiting for us.

A many few some ones.

**(Feather's POV)**

The Cullen's. The Pack. I stared, as the came from the trees, surrounding my family, and suddenly Max had positioned herself in front of the rest of the flock, Fang at her side. I stood in my traditional spot next to fang, Iggy next to me. Finally, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel took their spots next to Max, and we stood, a unite front, as we glared at the others.

Then Angel turned towards one of the wolves, a smile on her face, a deadly smile, and her words came out smoothly, "You won't attack, Sam. You have to set an example. Besides, one of our own was almost attacked by these vampires you think you are helping. They want Feather. Feather belongs with us. She made her choice. Are you going to be the one who forces her into another choice? Are you going to give us up to the ones you are suppose to be protecting everyone from. You wouldn't do that, would you Sam? I hope not. Because we get protective of our own. We have to, if we want to surprise. So join the side, you really want to be on. Let's hope you choose the right side." And then we stared at the wolf, and waited.

And when he acted, a shocked gasp echoed through the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay so I know I've probably annoyed people with that cliff hanger, and I was planning on publishing chapter seven quickly… But I ran into some problems, including, but not limited to the fact my computer broke, had to take it in to get fixed, and had my story deleted out of my folders. Naturally you can imagine how upset I was xD But anyways… Here it is, the next installment of Like Birds of a Feather.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride (though I may steal it cue evil laughter) and I do not own Twilight (thank you goddess for that.)**_

_**Iggy: You can't steal Maximum Ride… It's a published book.**_

_**Me: SHUT UP! –locks in closet- hehe, you heard nothing .**_

Previously on Chapter Six of Like Birds of a Feather:

_You wouldn't do that, would you Sam? I hope not. Because we get protective of our own. We have to, if we want to surprise. So join the side, you really want to be on. Let's hope you choose the right side." And then we stared at the wolf, and waited._

_And when he acted, a shocked gasp echoed through the crowd._

**Chapter Seven—**

**(Feather's POV)**

He didn't know us, know of the flock. Didn't know who I truly was, so you can all imagine how surprised everyone was, when Sam moved to position his self in front of the flock, his teeth bared at the Cullen's. It wasn't long before the rest of the pack followed suit, coming to sit or crouch in front of us, in a protective half-circle. I felt a wet nose touch my leg, and looked down at a familiar russet wolf. My hand patted his head, as he stood, out of place, at my side. A glint in his eyes, however, told me that I'd have quite an interrogation before me, when all of this was done.

The Cullen's looked shocked to see the rest of the pack sitting before us, before Edward hissed, and crouched low, only to be drawn back up by Carlisle's hand on his shoulder. "This is your wish, Bella?"

I stared him down, my eyes searching Carlisle's rich gold ones, "My name is Feather." Carlisle sighed, before bowing his head gravely. "This is my CHOICE."

With that said, he finally backed away, his hand up, as half the Cullen Clan followed him as well. Only Alice, Edward, and Rosalie stayed in their spots, eyes on me. "Alice. Edward. Rosalie." Carlisle's tone took a commanding note, and Alice and Rosalie slowly turned around and joined their significant other. Edward continued to look at me, pleading, determined… I sighed, and shook my head, and Edward growled before turning around and storming off, and somewhere in the depths of my heart, I felt something ease. He had let go… Now, I could too.

Iggy's hand reached out, clasping my own, our hands intertwining, his slightly darker skin tone-tanned from the sun-seemed so different next to my pale tone, so odd, but so right. I smiled, and moved closer to him, as the pack slowly turned towards us, curiosity, and confusion present in their gaze.

"They want to know if we can return with them to some place called La Push." They looked shocked, all heads turning to the blonde devil whom had spoken. She smiled, and walked up to the large black wolf-Sam. "Hi, Sam! I'm Angel! I'm a mind reader…. Kinda like that leech, only I have to help Max save the world! We're good people, like you and your pack! We mean no harm!" Slowly the pack turned and ran into the forest, Jacob including.

It wasn't long before the pack returned, this time in a more human-familiar form. I smiled slightly as Jacob ran from the woods, before crashing into me, though I noticed Fang, Max, and Iggy flinch slightly when he did so. "Belllaaaa! It's true?! Everything those leeches where saying was true! No way!!!! Let me see them! I want to see your wings!" I laughed slightly, before pushing him away, and watching him run back towards the pack, and we all watched as Sam walked forward.

"I am Sam. The Alpha of the La Push Pack." He said, waiting for our leader to walk forward, his eyes-surprisingly-where on Fang. He's no leader.

Max walked forward, "I'm Maximum Ride, and this," She swept her arm out at us, "Is my flock." Sam stared at her, shocked that a female was our 'alpha,' before he shrugged, and held out his hand. And we all grinned as they shook on it. "Lead the way to La Push? We'll fly, and follow you there…" Sam nodded before the wolves ran into the forest, transforming and jumping out, rushing past us towards La Push.

I jumped into the air, practically pulling Iggy with me, as the flock began to follow. We swooped, and whooped as we followed the howling, and jumping wolves below us, mirroring our playful ways in a more aggressive version. I grinned as I slid my hand from Iggy, and signaled Max. Together we swooped down, and sliding parallel to Jacob, we grinned, causing him to balk slightly and whimper, before we dived at him, grabbing his front legs with out arms, and together, we lifted the mammoth beast into the air. It was funny, watching him squirm, and yelp, before he relaxed, and looked around. And then suddenly… we had another Total.

Who knew wolves could DROOL! "Ew! Jake! Gross!" I shouted, almost dropping him. Jacob smirked, and wagged his tail, thumping it against my leg occasionally. It wasn't long before we put him down, and we all landed on the beach in La Push. Sam and the others had already transformed, and I could see Quil laughing.

"Dude! I want a ride next!" He shouted, as Embry high-fived me. I rolled my eyes, before spotting a new face among the rest of the pack. I raised my eyebrow, and then turned to Sam, and waited for him to introduce his pack.

Sam seemed to pick up on my point quickly, cause he grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, so I'm Sam, as you know. This is my Beta, Jacob. Embry, Paul, Seth, Quil, Jared, Brady, Colin, and our newest member, Devon." So that was the new guy. Devon…

I glanced at our Flock, as Max started to introduce us, "I'm Max, Mr. Sulky here, is Fang. That's Iggy, Feather is the one beside him. Angel is our little mind reader. The Gasman, her brother. And finally Nudge, our talkaholic-slash-shopaholic." I smirked at the titles. But Nudge seemed to take it the wrong way.

"I am not a talkaholic! Why must you always put me down! All of you! I mean, come on! It's not like I talk ALL the time! And you all are just jealous that I actually have things to say to you all." Max turned to glare at Nudge, before she could go on, and Nudge grinned slightly, before waving to the flock, letting her wings hang slightly.

I ran to Nudge, and tackled her into a hug, in which she happily returned, laughing slight. I let go, only to feel a hand sneak around my waist, and lift me up. I glared at my brother, as he took me away from Nudge, and dropped me onto the floor. "So you guys are…. What exactly," he asked, as I growled at him from the floor.

Sam laughed, as Iggy held out a hand to me, somehow knowing where to offer it, "We are shape shifters. Our ancestors where descended from wolves."

Fang grinned, "Nice… we are avian human mutants. Our ancestors had nothing to do it. Some sick lab geeks wanted to play mad scientist with our genes… thus…. Our flock."

Jacob laughed, and grinned at Fang, "Ha! That's awesome man!" He said, shaking his head, as he tried to stop laughing. "Dude, Bella… love your family here!"

Then Sam turned towards Iggy, "Umm… Iggy, right? Are… are you…"

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes, "Blind? Ya…." I giggled, as he added, "But that doesn't mean I'm not a master at everything else…"

"You should see our bombs!" Gazzy added, before he and Iggy high-fived each other. I rolled my eyes, before glaring at them. Iggy stiffened, before turning around to face me with a innocent grin, before he grabbed my hand, and pulled me against him.

Fang snickered, "Stop flirting with my sister!" Now that had the flock and the pack turning towards Iggy and I, as I blushed slightly.

Iggy shrugged, before he smirked, and suddenly snapped his wings out, and pushed off the ground, me cradled in his arms. "Iggy!" I shouted, as he suddenly tossed my lightly into the air, causing me to snap out my wings to catch myself. "What was that for?"

"Your brother said stop flirting, so I had to get rid of the temptation." He smirked. I raised my eyebrow, before I tackled him, causing him to drop two feet, before he shouted, "See Fang! It's her fault! She can't keep her hands off me!" He was still laughing, even after I slapped him, and shoved off him, flipping into the air, and diving towards my brother. I soon had him pinned to the ground, and calmly sat on his stomach, as he groaned.

"Hey, Max! I have him subdued for you!" I shouted, "You two can play now!" Jacob and the pack where rolling around laughing-all except for Sam, as the Flock grinned. I slowly got up, and bowed to the 'audience' before snickering, and skipping away from the glaring Max and Fang.

Jacob stood up slowly, and said in an almost calm voice, "They are more wild then we are!" I grinned, before bowing once more, stretching my wings out in the process, only to be tackled by my brother from behind. I fell face first into the sand-resulting in a mouth FULL of the grainy bits. I spit it out, as I turned my head to glare at him.

"Ow."

Fang grinned, before smacking the back of my head. "Feather… Behave." I rolled my eyes, but after that, the Flock and I all behaved, and we had a civil conversation with the wolves, as we all walked to Emily's house.

Emily opened the door, and I grinned at my flock, when no one responded to her scared face, "Who are these?" She asked, even as she stepped back to let us all in. We sat around as we began to trade stories, that was… until Sam asked the big one, "How did you become what you where, and why are you still on the run."

Great… Now we'd really have a story to tell.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes—**_**Okay, so I'm finally updating. How long have ya'll been waiting for this update? Seven? Eight months? Something like that. I apologize darlings. I know I should have updated sooner, but I ran into complications called writer's block. Anyways. I hope to start updating more often. Maybe… Once a month? Unless ya'll really want some awesome chapters sooner, and I feel like writing them more often. But anyways… Enough about me xD**

_**Disclaimer**_**—I don't own Maximum Ride, nor do I own Twilight. I do however own the idea to this plot, as well as owning Feather dearest.**

_**Previously in Chapter Seven—**_

_We sat around as we began to trade stories, that was… until Sam asked the big one, "How did you become what you where, and why are you still on the run."_

_Great… Now we'd really have a story to tell._

**Chapter Eight—**

**(Feather's POV) **

We should have expected this, that one question being asked, but slowly the entirety of the flock went silent, as we exchanged looks, attempting to determine a way to explain who we are, why we are, and how we are. It's a tad more difficult than most would imagine, considering the fact that we rarely spoke so freely about ourselves, sure… some people knew about us-like Max's mom, and Ella. But-not very many others did. I tilted my head as I looked at my flock, before Max finally started.

"Well, I suppose it's best to start from the beginning, right? We became what we are, because of some scientists that wanted to make a better race of creatures. Our flock all came from men and women scattered around. My parents were part of the scientist group. Fang and Feather's parents were told both of their twins died during the birth. Iggy was kidnapped out of his home. Nudge's mother gave her up freely. And both Gazzy and Angel were sold.

"From there they began to experiment, the first thing they did was replace 2% of our DNA with bird DNA-which lead to our wings, which is the only visible mutation. We also have air sacks, hollow, but strong bones, and better eye sight then most. We are also incredibly strong. And we each have a selection of special features. I can fly at insane speeds, Fang can go invisible, Gasman-well, let's not go there. Iggy can feel colors, and can see things as long as they are against a white background. Nudge can communicate with computers. Feather can alter her appearance, and show her thoughts in pictures… and, well, Angel can do a lot-we won't go into that.

"We eventually escaped for some help of a 'nice' scientist-before Angel was kidnapped, and we had to return to the School-which is what we called the lab-to rescue her. Eventually I learned that this nice scientist-who in the end betrayed us, was my father. I found my mother, and my half sister. And eventually we basically thwarted everyone, or so we thought.

"It wasn't till Feather disappeared that we learned some others had come," I felt bad at this part, "They eventually went after us, and Nudge accidentally found herself in a predicament to learn where they came from. It turned out-when we thought we'd destroyed the last of Itex, they'd sold their information to another group, but the only information that had been passed through was a few information on our flock, and some of the stuff we'd managed to do.

"Naturally, these new people want this flock for their own so they could study us. When we destroyed Itex, they managed to get all the flyboys, and most of the erasers out before everything was destroyed-so now we're on the run again, searching for a way to destroy them."

The Pack was staring at Max in shock, as she ended her words with a shrug of her shoulder's as if to say 'and that's that.' There was a moment of silence as the Pack took in this new information, before Quil was talking suddenly, his gaze focused on me, "Why'd Feather disappear?"

I felt Iggy stiffen next to me, and the entire Flock turned to me and I gulped. Shit, I was hoping this question would never be asked. "Umm…" I sighed, and my hand managed to find Iggy's as I borrowed some of the strength from him, "It started with the fact that so much has happened to my flock, and so much had conspired. I wanted to get away for a while. I needed an escape I suppose. So I contacted a former scientist that I had developed a close attachment to, and Charlie suggest I play the role of his daughter for a while. So, he sent me a plane ticket. I left one night while everyone was asleep.

"The next thing I knew, I was in Forks-and I was Bella Swan, Charlie Swan's kid. Eventually I met Edward, and saw it as a way to get accepted in my new role. I honestly hadn't expected him to be a fucking leech. That's almost bad as the erasers. Anyways, I was debating leaving for a while, but never could figure out how, or why-or what I'd say to the Flock… which luckily was fixed when they came to get me.

"Now, I'm once more a part of the flock, and I've already been sworn into never leaving the Flock again." I glanced at Iggy to see him smiling slightly, as I leaned slightly against him, before being startled when the new kid, Devon spoke up-his eyes on me and Iggy.

"So, are you two like a couple? How the hell does that work?" I coughed awkwardly, as I glanced at my best friend who was suddenly blushing bright red, before I answered with the first thing that came to my mind.

"We're all focusing on hooking Max and Fang up with each other-it takes priority over our own love lives." Iggy grinned, as Max and Fang glared straight a head, refusing to even look at each other. Iggy and I low fived each other, as we waited for the Pack's next question.

Suddenly Jared-the guy I always hated most in the pack-looked at Angel, and was about to open his mouth, when Angel replied with a smile, "I'm fourteen years old. Max, Fang, Iggy, and Feather are the oldest at 18. Nudge is 16, and my brother is 15." Jared stared at her, before growling and muttering something about mind readers and glaring at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Max said, narrowing her eyes at Angel, "We're still trying to get Angel to let others speak-and not use her powers for everything." Angel smiled innocently, as she smiled at Jared, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you. My flock is used to it, and it's rare for someone else to become annoyed with what I do." That little, angelic tone that was able to melt anyone's heart so far-I'm proud to say-did not work on Jared. Do you know how rare it is to see someone not fall for this demon in angel's clothing? Let's just say it's never happened before.

He snarled and continued to look at the floor, and I could practically hear him rumble, before Sam settled a hand on his back and Jared finally began to relax. The next question came from the new kid, Devon, "So… like, is it painful or anything? Having the wings I mean."

Gasman laughed, as if the idea was startling, "Hurt? No, man! It's awesome! Though, they do hurt if you like scruff them up or something, or like if you snap them out to fast and they catch a huge up rush of air… Oh, and Max says it hurts really bad when they are shot."

I glanced over to see Max nodding. And I also knew I wasn't the only one who remembered that time, when Max had gotten shot, and found a veterinarian to help her. It was only by luck that Doctor Martinez ended up being her biological mother. Fang glanced at Max, his expression still hinting he wasn't in the least bit pleased with what had gone on. "Ya-that was a pretty scary time. She'd gotten shot while we were attempting to rescue Angel. It was just me, Max, Fang, and Nudge on that rescue trip. Gazzy and Iggy were left behind."

Iggy rolled his eyes-from next to me-and added; "We ended up catching up soon enough-though…" He grinned at me, "And Feather had to deal with missing out on the blowing up a vehicle and a building." Really, did he have to bring that up? Honestly.

I mean, come on. Remind the pyro what she had to miss, "That's so not fair! I even helped with that one! And you guys used it with out me. I mean? Seriously?" I grumbled, slumping back, as Iggy grinned slightly. Oh, I'd love to wipe that grin of right now.

Max rolled her eyes, as she smiled in amusement at us. As if we were her only source of entertainment. Well Max. Entertain th- "Feather!" I turned to look at our resident demon, blushing, and coughing awkwardly, "Max! Feather's being scary in her thoughts…" Angel accused, hugging Max, as Fang grinned as if this was no surprise… Which it probably wasn't. Finally another member of the pack spoke up, his question surprising us all, "So? Do we all get rides too? Or are we going to have to throttle Jacob because he got one?"

Of course, it was then that our talking dog decided to add his free rides, "Absolutely not! If they carry you around, then who will carry me around? I thought they were here to help me, to love me, to adore me!" He collapsed onto Angel's lap, as she giggled and hugged him to her chest, as if he were the most adorable, and delightful thing in our vicinity. Of course, once again the Pack was left staring, as Total snorted, and fluttered his little down wings, "What? Never seen a talking canine? Isn't that what you guys are? I'm a Canine-American! I have rights!"

I grinned at Iggy, whispering, "Ya, and we have the right to peace and quiet. Let's remove his vocal cords." Iggy shushed me, though eh grinned in a way only he could, as he pulled me against him, and I instantly yielded, snuggling against him slightly, as the questions dwindled, and we were left just talking to the pack. And for a moment… it felt like we were normal teenagers, all hanging out. Except for the wings, and the taking dog, and the super powers, and that they could turn into wolves… Oh, and can't forget the occasional bomb… Ya…. Just like _normal_ teenagers….

_**Author's Note Two—**_**Please Review 3 and also. Expect a Christmas Songfic soon xDD Lol**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so, so sorry for not having updated this for so long . . . But I do have good news and bad news. The bad news – I have/had no idea where to go with Like Birds of a Feather. The good news – I've decided to rewrite it (correct mistakes, make it more interesting, et cetera), and while I rewrite, I'll be adding in more things, so that when I get all the chapters up to date, I'll be able to work on it. At the pace I'm going, I should have all the chapters rewritten around Christmas – and from that point, I'll be working on a new chapter. Thanks for sticking to Like Birds of a Feather – despite my inactivity. 3**

**Fly on,**

**Nichole Kissler.**


	10. Authors Note -- TWO

**Hey guys,**

**I know I've said I'd get this rewritten and I'm working on it slowly - but in the mean time, guys, feel free to read When Water Tames Fire, and the sequel, Cat Got Your Tongue, featuring the pack. For any of my pro-twilight fans, you might like that series (titled 'Wolves Come True) a bit better then Like Birds of A Feather - which is rather anti-twilight in it's writing, though my views have not change. But again, 'Wolves Come True is my current project, so feel free to read those books while I slowly work on this one. Thanks for your support!**

**Fly on,**

**Nichole Kissler.**


End file.
